Keep it Low
by a paradise bird
Summary: Jefferson and Grace are barely getting their lives together in Storybrooke when they bump into Daniella, Grace's mother, whom was presumed dead for five years before the Curse but something seems off as whenever she's in front of the pair, she can't remember who they are but whenver they're apart, she's actively searching for them
1. Long Lost Mother

Jefferson walked hand in hand with Grace down the street, her excited feet tugging at him to walk faster. His heart swelled up knowing that he was finally reunited with his little girl, they've been having tea parties ever since. The upside of being in this Cursed world was that he had more money than he could ever imagine he would have unlike in the Enchanted Forest. He showered Grace with gifts but there was one thing she really wanted more than anything in this world. Grace wanted a pet, and not just any pet, a white rabbit.

Jefferson reasoned, "Why not a cat?"

Grace giggled, "I had a cat while at my adoptive families house, she never liked me"

Jefferson shrugged, "Maybe because she was cursed for 28 years?"

This got Grace to turn back around and laughed, her eyes shaped and bright in a way that reminded him of Grace's mother. He knew she would be so proud to see them finally reunited, Jefferson wished that he had a picture of her just to show Grace of her mother, the sketchings don't do any justice. Grace suddenly stopped and turned her excited eyes over to her father. He gave a warm smile as he knew why she suddenly got so thrilled.

"The adoption center!" Grace squealed.

Jefferson let out a laugh as Grace tugged him harder down the street, now she wasn't caring about bumping into anyone that passed her way on the Saturday afternoon. He finally let go of her hand when they were at the gates as Grace ran up to the door but didn't open it. When she turned around, she saw her father taking his sweet time up the stairs as if he were an old man.

"Come on!" Grace squealed.

Jefferson opened the door as Grace went up to the front desk, David was there checking on the reception desk and turned to the pair. Jefferson didn't even give him any polite nod as he was sure, David was expecting it as he kept his focus on Grace.

"Hey, Grace!" David greeted, "Henry told me you wanted to look at rabbits today, I just sent my assistant in the back to get one for you"

Grace nodded excitedly as Jefferson slowly made his way over to his daughter. The door opened as all he could see was normal clothing and brown hair. But when she turned, Jefferson dropped the magazine that he just barely had a hold of as his mouth opened up a bit. The woman cradled a white rabbit as she whispered sweet nothings in its ear. It almost felt like it was a hallucination that he was witnessing, this woman couldn't be who he thought she was.

His theory was soon confirmed as Grace turned and looked up to the woman as she too had the same expression on her face. Grace made a sound as if something was lodged in her throat before she ran off over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her midsection. This caught the woman's attention as she suddenly looked down to Grace holding her in a bear tight hug. David couldn't help but watch as he looked almost as confused as back in his amnesia days.

"Daniella?" Jefferson barely let out.

"Mama!" Grace screamed out as she held her tighter, "You're alive!"

It wasn't until Jefferson woke up from his daze, did he realize that something was a little bit off. Daniella wasn't holding her daughter as tight as Grace was, in fact, she was holding the rabbit in her arms more tightly. Still, the woman gave Grace a polite pat on the head as Grace smiled up to her, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm not your mother" the woman said.

"What?" Grace barely whispered.

David slowly straightened up as he looked to a shocked Jefferson, to confused Danielle, then finally back to heartbroken Grace.

"Danielle, do you have the papers ready for the adoption?" David asked.

"No, I'll get on it" Danielle said before crouching down with the rabbit, "Do you want to hold him while I get the papers for your dad?"

Grace said, "Okay"

Jefferson watched as Grace moved stiffly over to the couch in the corner, sat down, and waited as Danielle placed a rabbit on her lap. She whispered a few tips to Grace as their daughter absentmindedly nodded to each of them. Jefferson sucked in a breath as Danielle reached out to touch her curls but then stopped and got up. She gave Jefferson a polite smile before she disappeared over to the back. Once she was gone, Jefferson marched up to David, grabbed his collar and brought him to his face.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Jefferson demanded, "Haven't we been through enough already?"

"What are you talking about?" David whispered as he gave a weary eye over to Grace.

"Daniella" Jefferson said, "Or Danielle, whatever you called her… that's Grace's mother and my wife"

"She doesn't look like she remembers you" David remarked.

"I've lived in a place where _everyone_ doesn't remember _anyone_ including you" Jefferson remarked, "This is different"

"The curse is broken and yet she still doesn't remember you" David said before mentioning, "Are you sure she doesn't have a twin?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he let go of David, "At the same time, say how many family members she has"

David seemed perplexed at this decision but then nodded as Jefferson counted down with his fingers until only one was standing before they both said, "Her mother, little brother, and sister"

David was stunned before he asked, "What are her siblings names?"

"I don't know their cursed names but I knew them as Boyd and Ulrika"

David leaned back on the counter as he glanced over his shoulder before looking at Grace who was finally cheering up as she played with her rabbit, "What happened in the Enchanted Forest?"

Jefferson's face changed as he remarked, "That's none of your concern"

"It is if she's your wife whom you thought was dead and now she's here with no recollection of who her family is after the Curse was broken" David explained.

"I don't need your help" Jefferson said, "I know exactly who did this to her"

David blinked, "What are you planning on doing?"

Jefferson scoffed as he said, "Look, just because there's a situation that needs fixing, it doesn't mean that you should valiantly jump in to save the day"

"I'm just trying to help, if not for you than for Danielle" David responded.

The door finally opened as Jefferson leaned back and stared at his once wife, it broke his heart knowing that she didn't recognize him as she gave him a kind smile. Jefferson barely turned the corner of his lips as he cleared his throat and signed the documents. He glanced up to David as if to tell him not to intervene on his problems. Once the papers were signed he turned back around and smiled to his daughter.

"Ready to go home?"

Grace smiled as she hopped off of the couch, placing the rabbit in its cage for her father to carry. She stopped for a moment before turning back to Danielle as she gave a polite smile and wave. Her eyes expressing sadness before she left with Jefferson leading the way.

"Poor girl" Danielle sighed, "I hope she finds her mother soon"

David turned to Danielle, "Yeah… we've all been there, some people are still trying to reconnect with their loved ones to this day"

"I still am" Danielle let out.

"I thought you said you found your family" David asked her.

Danielle shook her head, "I've found my siblings and mother, but not my husband and daughter"

David blinked before he said, "What? You never told me this, what are their names? Maybe I can help you find them"

Danielle didn't seem to react to this as a faraway look was written on her face. David wondered if she heard him in the first place before she turned and gave an absent minded smile.

"My husband's name is Jefferson" Danielle said, "And my daughter's name is Grace"

David's mouth dropped open as he watched Danielle, noticing that she wasn't aware that the two were right in front of her just a moment ago.

Danielle quickly perked up as she turned to the back, "I'll find them eventually"


	2. Still Cursed?

Regina slowly moved her pen around as she looked at the updated policies of her previous work. As much as the townspeople hated her right now, she found some slight comfort in still continuing her duties as mayor. Not only was in a distraction but it also will prove to Henry that she really is trying to be a good person now. The door suddenly opened, making Regina jump as she looked up but rolled her eyes when she noticed it was Jefferson. She formed her jaw as she slowly got up from her seat.

"The door was closed for a reason" she said slowly.

Jefferson pointed to her, "What did you do to her?"

"Who?"

Jefferson slammed down his fists onto her desk, "Daniella!"

"I didn't do _anything_ to _anyone_ " Regina commented, "Now you better back up or I'll snatch your heart out and teach you some manners"

Jefferson chuckled as he got up and shook his head as he paced, "And just when I thought you couldn't get any worse"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina folded her arms over her chest, "Whose Daniella?"

Jefferson pointed to his head, "Think long and hard"

Regina scoffed, "Have you gone mad again, hatter?"

She was about to open her mouth to make another snide remark when she had a flashback to the Enchanted Forest of a woman normally dressed in a long white coat, boots, and hate. She was always a blur but if she wanted you to see her, she would let you. Regina remembered asking for her aide in getting her something but the woman just looked disinterested while glancing to her pocket watch and saying how late she was. Regina knew who Daniella was.

"The White Rabbit" Regina said, "Daniella was the last White Rabbit"

"The _only_ White Rabbit in the Enchanted Forest" Jefferson corrected.

"And she's here?" Regina asked.

"Don't act like you didn't intentionally brought her here" Jefferson snapped, "You and your Dark Curse must've brought her back from the dead or something"

Regina chuckled as she shook her head and walked over to her couch as she leaned forward and grabbed an apple. She was surprised that Jefferson wasn't aware of the missing piece that he had given. Still, she looked at her ruby apple before glancing over to Jefferson who looked like he wanted to strangle her right now.

"The Dark Curse is capable of many things but bringing back someone from the dead is not possible" Regina answered.

"So she's been alive this whole time" Jefferson asked before he had to comment, "And I never knew?"

"Apparently so" Regina told him nonchalantly.

"But you had to have known in one way or another otherwise she wouldn't have been brought here!" Jefferson argued.

"Look, I swear on my life that I knew nothing about her being alive" Regina said, "The last I heard was that she died in Wonderland"

"I know" Jefferson said, "She died in my arms…"

"How tragic" Regina remarked.

Jefferson's cold eyes glanced up to her as she said, "But why can't she remember?"

"What?" Regina asked not afraid to show how annoyed she was of this new visitor.

A knock came at the door which made both Jefferson and Regina glanced over to the entrance to see David standing there. Both Jefferson groaned and Regina rolled her eyes as David ignored them but walked into the office.

"I might know why Danielle can't remember you" David stated.

This made Jefferson turn to him, "Why?"

"Around the time of the Curse breaking, she got into a car accident" David explained, "Danielle said she lost consciousness and it took a while before someone came and called for help, she was out of the animal shelter for a full seven days recovering"

"So?" Regina let out.

"So what if the wave of the Curse being broken happened right when she hit her head" David said, "What if one of her symptoms of still having a concussion is memory loss?"

Regina fell quiet as she didn't think about that, she glanced over to Jefferson who was staring down at his hands.

"What if part of her mind is still trapped in the Curse while the other parts are fully aware that it's over?" David concluded.

"Which means she still doesn't remember about me and Grace" Jefferson mumbled.

"I'm not too sure about that" David said.

"What are you talking about?" Jefferson let out, "She didn't even hug our daughter! I had to comfort Grace as she cried for nearly a half hour about how her own mother doesn't remember her! Do you know how hard that was for her? No 10 year old should ever go through with that!"

"But she did remember you" David told him, "Right after you left she said how sorry she felt for Grace and how she was trying to find her family herself. She called you both by name"

"What?"

"She remembers us" Jefferson breathed out.

David nodded, "Yes, and she's looking for you"

Regina got up and placed the apple down as she slowly walked around her office, rubbing her hands together. She's never heard of anyone diverting a break in a spell before but this is different. In all of her years, she's never heard of anything like this but when David said has made perfect sense. It was not only fascinating but also heartbreaking to hear about Grace and now that he mentioned it, she could see a barely there tear stain on his shirt.

"Can you fix this?"

Regina laughed, "Are you kidding me? I'm the type of person that creates the Curses, I never cared to wonder how to undo them"

Jefferson was about to advance on her when David said, "What about now? What if this was Henry and not Grace? Could you live with yourself knowing that he doesn't know who you are?"

This caught Regina by surprise as she thought more before saying, "The Curse was supposed to break with true love's kiss"

"Alright-"

"No, not alright" Regina let out, "Don't you see? It broke when Emma kissed Henry, that was the golden ticket"

"There has to be another way" David urged.

"I don't know of any other way!" Regina shouted, "I'm a villain, I'm the one who caused this and unfortunately, I don't know how to get her out of it"

"Maybe we're asking the wrong person" Jefferson spoke up, "Maybe who we need to talk to is Whale"

"You really want to bring him into this?" Regina asked.

Jefferson turned his glare to her, "I came to you, didn't I?"

"Henry" David randomly said.

"What about Henry?" Regina demanded.

"He has to know about Danielle and what happened in her story" David said, "He has the book, why not use it as a reference"

"I know what happened to her in her story" Jefferson replied, "Can we please not dwell on the past and focus on freeing the Curse on my wife?"

"You only know until she died but yet she's still here" David reasoned, "Maybe the answer is within the book"

Jefferson stayed quiet before he turned and looked over to Regina, the only thing close to him as a friend in this room. Regina gave a side shrug as if to tell him it was worth a shot. Jefferson let out a sigh as he rolled his head around in defeat.

"Fine, but I don't want everyone to know about this" Jefferson told him, "Don't want it to be a damn council meeting when it comes to my family"

"Then you shouldn't have said anything" Regin muttered.

"It's only going to be Henry, my wife, and daughter" David said.

Jefferson let out, "What part of don't tell anyone do you not understand?"

"You need as much help as you can" David told him.

Jefferson turned and pointed his finger to him, "Don't make me regret this"

"I don't owe it to you" David said, "I owe it to Danielle; she deserves to be happy"


	3. Little Idea

Grace absentmindedly pet her rabbit as she nibbled on the grass around her. Grace thought that having a rabbit would cheer her up but seeing her mother for the first time took the joy out of her new responsibility. At first she couldn't believe it, almost wished it was a dream but now it felt like a nightmare knowing that her own mother didn't recognize her. A lump appeared in her throat as she sniffed, the white rabbit blurring in her vision. She tugged on her sleeve and roughly wiped away the tears, her skin already raw from how many tears she shed today.

"Hey, Grace"

Grace looked up, "Oh, hi Henry"

"I heard that you got a new rabbit today" Henry sat down just outside of the small circle open cage she and her rabbit were in, "And about your mom"

"Let's just say it's been back to crazy for my family" Grace told him.

"It'll get better" Henry tried to help, "At least you know she's still alive"

Grace brought up, "But she doesn't recognize me… I hardly recognized her too, it's been too long since I've seen her"

"There's gotta be a way to fix this, we broke the Curse for everyone else, we can do it for your mom" Henry encouraged.

"If you say so" Grace mumbled.

"I tried helping your dad just a moment ago with figuring out what happened to her but that was a deadend" Henry mentioned, "Pinocchio's story was after your parents and when he ripped out his own story, the last page of theirs was taken as well"

Grace didn't seem to be listening as she went back to petting her rabbit once more. Henry watched as his friend continued to ignore him as he glanced down to his book. The picture of Daniella and Jefferson in the middle of the woods was in front of him as it looked like Jefferson was leaning in for their first kiss. He stared down at the two happy couple with smiles on their faces when something made Henry start.

"I got an idea!"

"No offense, Henry, but I'm not in the mood for talking" Grace told him.

"You don't have to talk" Henry said, "Just listen! I might've thought of a way to break the Curse"

"How?" Grace asked slowly.

"Your mother is part way there, knowing that she has a family but not knowing who" Henry explained, "What if we get her a boost of some kind"

"What kind of boost?" Grace turned to him.

"What if we get your parents to start dating again" Henry mentioned, "It's gotta jog her memory somehow"

Grace blinked as she thought for a moment, her father loved recalling her mother's outings when they were together and how it brought a twinkle to his eyes. She wondered if they reenacted some of their dates, she has to figure out how similar it really is. She brightened up as she turned to Henry who was watching her expectantly.

"You're right!" Grace let out, "It's bound to make her wake up!"

* * *

"That would never work" was the first thing Jefferson said.

"Why not, papa?" Grace asked, "She knows she's looking for us, so why not try to make it work"

"Because she thinks she has a husband and daughter that is looking for her as well" Jefferson told her, "Your mother is a faithful woman and she wouldn't just drop her search to go on a date, Gracie"

"You would rather say no and don't try then have someone date my mom saying that it's actually him she's looking for when it's really _you"_ Grace argued.

David said from the counter, "She's gotta point there, it's a lot better than seeing Danielle date a guy like Whale"

Snow looked up from beside him and over to her husband who avoided eye contact with her. She scoffed and shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jefferson chose not to get into it as he turned to his daughter.

"How do you know she's going to remember me?" Jefferson asked.

"She's bound to, papa, I know she will" Grace said.

The look in his daughter's eyes made his heart sink as he realized how much faith she was putting into him.

"It's not going to be easy" Jefferson sighed, "I mean, Storybrooke is nothing like the Enchanted Forest and don't even get me started with Wonderland"

"So you'll do it?" Grace asked excitedly.

He only opened his mouth to barely say yes when Grace squealed and hugged him in a bear tight hug. Jefferson couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around his daughter and kissed her head. He actually was looking forward to this plan himself and a part of him couldn't wait to see Daniella again. He opened his eyes to see the Charming family all smiling hopefully to the pair, making Jefferson pull Grace off. He got up and tugged his long coat closer to his body.

"We're going to take our leave" Jefferson announced.

"Good luck" Snow said cheerfully.

"And Jefferson" Emma said, "We'll keep trying to find a way to break the… Curse"

Jefferson stopped and looked over to Emma as she still seemed hesitant with saying any form of magical terms. Still, the Savior seemed confident as behind her, Henry nodded. He nodded, not used to people giving him much help but he was starting to appreciate it. Jefferson placed a coat on Grace as she cradled her white rabbit.

Before leaving, Jefferson turned and said, "Thank you"


	4. Wonderland

Jefferson stood at the end of the fence, staring up at the golden doorknob of the animal shelter. It almost felt like he had been standing there for the past 15 minutes, probably looking like a creep. He didn't know why he agreed to this so soon especially how he reacted the last time he saw her. Jefferson knew that Grace was going to expect hearing that he had asked her mother out on a date but being in this land suddenly made him nervous. Maybe he should just try at the end of the week.

"Jefferson?"

Jefferson snapped and turned to see Daniella standing next to him, "Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" Danielle suddenly put in, "You're not returning the rabbit, are you?"

"No!" Jefferson cleared his throat, "No, I just um… wanted to come by"

"Oh!" Danielle said, "For David, right?"

"Actually for you" Jefferson said, "Can we go inside?"

"Sure" Danielle motioned to the building.

Jefferson nodded, "Thank you"

"I just went over to the pet store to grab some groceries" Danielle said as he finally noticed how many bags were around her.

"Here, let me help you with some of that" Jefferson quickly said.

Danielle said her thank yous as Jefferson grabbed the other half of the bags from her as he followed her up the stairs. She took out the keys and unlocked the door as he noticed a sign that said _office closed from 10:15 to 11:15._ Jefferson glanced down to his watch and noticed that it was only 10:28 in the morning. He glanced over to her back as she let him in before closing the door and locking it.

"I thought it takes about 20 minutes to get to the pet store from here" Jefferson tried.

Danielle looked up at him before she pieced it together, "Oh, well, you see, after the Curse broke I realized I had special abilities"

"Really?" Jefferson pretended to be impressed, "You can teleport or something?"

"No, I can run really fast" Danielle informed him, "I harvested my magic in Wonderland before I came home to the Enchanted Forest"

Jefferson nodded, he knew fully well how Danielle came to be with her powers and knew she wasn't telling him the whole story. If anything, he was happy to know that Danielle was being somewhat cautious but also giving an explanation that would satisfy people. It just proved to him that his old wife was still in there.

"Interesting, you know I've been to Wonderland before" Jefferson commented, "I was a portal jumper"

"Really?" Danielle looked at him closely before cocking her head to the side, "I don't think we've ever met there"

"No, I'm not too sure we did" Jefferson hesitated before he said, "I hate Wonderland"

Danielle chuckled, "I don't blame you, I would think that you have lost your mind if you actually said that you enjoyed going there"

"So you never liked it either?" Jefferson asked,

Danielle shrugged, "It was a way to make a pretty penny"

"I know how you mean" Jefferson smiled.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me" Danielle changed the subject, "But I highly doubt it was to talk about Wonderland, at least I hope not"

"No" Jefferson quickly said, "It's not that"

He nervously looked up to his wife as she was busy stocking the her groceries, Jefferson knew she was only going normal speed just for him. His heart beat out of his chest as he realized that without his facade of a reputation he had as a portal jumper that he had back in the Enchanted Forest that asking Danielle out was more difficult than he could ever imagine.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me" Jefferson said hastily.

This made Danielle stop as she turned to him, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be forward or anything" Jefferson stated, "But I-I just thought it would be nice to get to know y-you"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Danielle asked him.

Jefferson shrugged, "It doesn't have to be"

Danielle slowly sighed as she placed a hand on the counter, Jefferson braced himself for one of the hardest letdown of his life.

"Because if it was a date, I would've said yes" Danielle finally said.

Jefferson looked up, "Really?"

Danielle nodded, "Yeah, there's something about you that I can't quite place"

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked.

A hint of a blush filled her cheeks as she cleared her throat and glared, "I can't tell you that… maybe on our date, I will"

"I'll hold you to it" Jefferson glanced over to the notepad and pen near the counter and quickly took it, "This is my number"

Danielle couldn't help but laugh as she said, "I'll make sure to send you a message on my break"

"Perfect!" Jefferson handed her the note, "I'll be looking forward to it"

Danielle smiled as she took the note from his hand and placed it in her back pocket. She couldn't help but enjoy how excited Jefferson seemed to be when she said yes. It almost made her think that the man never really got out as much. Still, from the moment she saw him she couldn't get both him and his daughter out of her head. Something deep within her gut told her that this was the right move.

"We'll iron out the details tonight" Danielle promised.

"Great" Jefferson smiled.

Danielle glanced to the clock, "You might want to leave soon, the vet on duty is going to come back and he's been nothing but a sorrowful grouch since the broken Curse"

"Wouldn't want to be around when he comes along" Jefferson pointed out the door, "Bye"

"Goodbye, Jefferson" Danielle said, "Thank you for the gesture"

Jefferson just nodded, "I hope to see you soon"

"You will" Danielle said confidently as she winked at him.

Jefferson finally went over to the door and let himself out. He stood on the front steps with a huge smile on his face before he walked down the steps. He couldn't wait to tell Grace the news and knew that she was going to be excited about it. Her mother was finally coming home.


	5. Forgetful

Danielle buried her head onto the desk as she let out a loud groan, rubbing her head from side to side. David was watching over her as he couldn't help but stare down at the woman in pity. He only came in about 15 minutes ago but he could tell Danielle was a nervous wreck. Not only was she working at normal pace but she also was going a lot slower than usual. Luckily he came just in time otherwise she would've been called in by the head vet.

"Why did I even say yes?" she asked for the fifth time.

"Because you like him?" David suggested.

Danielle glanced up to him, "Are you kidding me? Is that all you can say right now"

David answered, on edge, "Yes?"

"David, I have a husband and daughter out there!" Danielle let out, "I'm supposed to be loyal till death do I part and I said yes to Jefferson at nearly the drop of the hat"

"You never know they probably didn't come through during the Curse" David tried to ease Danielle's mind.

Danielle shook her head, "No, they're here, I can feel it"

"Maybe you can do both?" David suggested, "Look for your family but also… go on that date?"

Danielle picked up her phone, "I've got to cancel"

"No!" David lunged out to her.

Danielle jumped back as David had quickly snatched her phone away before even she could get it back. He placed the phone close to his side before he quickly noticed what he had done. The good thing is, Danielle didn't question his motives but the bad news was, she was staring at him like a crazy person. David cleared his throat before giving her a warming, supportive smile.

"Do you remember your Cursed life?" David asked.

"Of course, I do" Danielle told him.

"Me too" David said, "I remember how sad you got because no one seemed to notice you as someone to date. You often asked why were you the Average Jane out of princesses all around you. Now here comes this guy who came to ask _you_ on a date and you say no?"

"I have to" Danielle mumbled.

"Who says?" David countered.

"Huh?"

"Who says you have to cancel on the date?" David repeated, "You see, I think that you have to both honor your Cursed life and the life you lived"

Danielle rose an eyebrow, "You're saying that? The Evil Queen is your enemy"

David side nodded, "True, but even she is trying to turn a leaf"

Danielle glanced down to her phone near David as her heart seemed to hammer out of her chest. She remembered those lonely nights where she would even sit alone at the bar and no one would approach her. Before the Curse lifted, she was sure that she was going to live alone.

"But what if my husband comes around?" Danielle asked.

David smiled, "Worry about it then"

Danielle let out a low sigh, "Alright but if I start falling for this guy and my husband comes through those doors, you're going to have to explain this to him"

David waved up his hands, "I will stand by your corner"

"Okay… can I have my phone back now?" Danielle asked.

David quickly gave back the phone and gave her a sheepish chuckle. Danielle couldn't help but give him an uneasy smile as she unlocked her phone.

"Can't believe I'm doing this" Danielle muttered.

"Stop worrying about it" David told her, "You'll be fine"

Danielle only glanced up to him before she felt the phone buzz in her hand as Jefferson's name appeared over her screen.

"Wow, that was fast" Danielle commented, "Hope he's not a complete psycho"

"Nope, just mad" David put in.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing" David tapped on the counter, "Let's get back to work!"

"Sure thing" Danielle mumbled as she text Jefferson back before she ran off in superspeed to do as many chores as she could.


	6. White Rabbit

Jefferson let out a nervous take of breath as he checked himself one last time in the mirror. It almost felt like this was his 5th time changing his outfit to put something better on. Why did he have so many similar clothes? It felt like nearly everything he put on looked the same as the last one. He picked up his scarf and looked between one or the other, not knowing which one he should prefer.

"I think the burgandy one would look best"

"Grace!" Jefferson turned around to see his daughter at the door.

"Mommy loved the burgundy satin that was inside the hat" Grace commented.

Jefferson glanced down to the one on his right hand and placed it near his neck. His clothes were dark enough so that it would match. He decided to go along with his daughter's opinion and wrapped it around his scar. Jefferson could see Grace run in the background until he heard her plop down on the bed as she watched her father getting dressed.

"Are you guys going to kiss?"

"What?" Jefferson glanced down to her.

"Tonight" Grace asked excitedly, "Are you going to kiss mommy goodnight after your date?"

Jefferson was about to say that it wasn't her concern but that's when he really looked at his daughter. He noticed how excited she looked, her legs could barely keep still as a smile stayed on her lips. Grace was happy that Jefferson was going to try to get her mother back through love.

He couldn't help but smile down to his daughter as he pet her hair before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Jefferson kept his hand on her round cheek for a little while longer before going back to the mirror.

"If it feels right" Jefferson answered.

He tugged on his vest one last time before he finally was satisfied with the way he looked.

Jefferson walked out of his grand room as he heard Grace bounce off of the bed and follow close behind him. She was so close that he was sure that if he stopped, she would've bumped right into him. He glanced down to his watch and realized that he had 10 minutes to spare before he should drive over to pick up Danielle. If Danielle was anything like Daniella, she wouldn't even be ready by the said time she told him. Jefferson walked into the kitchen just as he saw headlights dance around the furniture.

"Looks like the Skovbye's are here" Jefferson noted.

"Those aren't the Skovbye's" Grace said a little bit uneasily.

A knock came on the side door before Grace ran over and opened it to let Henry and Emma come into their home. At one glance at them, Jefferson dropped down his hands and looked over to his daughter as she gave him a sheepish grin. He had told her to leave the Charming's out of this as much as possible. He folded his arms over his chest as he continued to stare at Grace.

"I brought burgers upon request from Grace" Emma announced, "And Iron Man 2 upon request from Henry"

Jefferson glanced over to Emma as she walked by him, almost as if this was her home and not his. He should've known that his daughter would do something like this. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to shoo Emma and Henry out of the door _and_ make sure the next door neighbor's didn't have anything to do _and_ wanted to babysit Grace.

"Thank you" Grace said, "Papa's just about ready to leave soon"

"How do you feel about reconnecting with your wife again, Mr. Jefferson?" Henry asked.

Jefferson let out a groan as he turned and took a glass out from the cabinet. He didn't want to talk about it, more or less with a little kid.

"Ecstatic" Jefferson said sarcastically.

"Papa is worried that he's going to mess up his date and also our chance to reunite with mommy" Grace explained.

"No pressure" Emma commented.

Jefferson couldn't help but nod with agreement to Emma's comment.

"I think you'll do great" Henry said, "You two were made for one another, the heists you both pulled off were almost compared to Bonnie and Clyde"

Jefferson glanced to Henry, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, except for the part were they both get riddled with bullets" Henry told him.

Grace looked to her father, "You never told me about your jobs, papa"

"I brought over my storybook so that way we can look-"

Both Jefferson and Emma reached out to the book, "I don't think that's a good idea, kid"

"Why not?"

"Because somethings are meant to stay in the past" Emma mentioned.

"Thank you" Jefferson said.

"Well then, if we aren't going to look at their inside jobs, then why not look at the time they first met" Henry suggested.

"Yes!" Grace turned to Jefferson, "I love that story!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Jefferson let out in frustration, "This place is like a maze!"

A voice could be heard behind him, "This place _is_ a maze"

Jefferson turned around to see his own clone saunter over to him, twirling his hat around and around.

"Do you need help?" his clone asked.

Jefferson commented, "Not if you aren't real"

"Oh, I am very real" the other countered, "But are you?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes, he had no time for this nonsense, he's been in this maze for four hours and he wanted to find what he wanted to steal and leave. He knew coming to Wonderland was a bad choice but he chose to ignore it.

He heard something wisp right by him but didn't see anything. His heart hammered in his chest as it must be the White Rabbit. Jefferson needed to talk to the man in order to figure out how to get to the tea party and acquire his item.

Several wisps of white ran right by him before they all stopped and Jefferson was in a circle. He glanced around as he noticed it wasn't a white rabbit but a woman instead. They were all identical, dressed in a long white coat, boots, gloves with a small delicate hat on her head. Jefferson glanced around and around before he finally turned to his imitation.

The fake waved around, "Choose who is the real one and you will be escorted out of here"

He was afraid he was going to say something like that. All of the women started to either talk to him or to each other at the same time. Jefferson breathed out as he tried to calm his mind and find one thing in particular that was different from all of the women. But the more he looked around at the women, the more he started to doubt his own mind of whether or not they were all here. Jefferson closed his eyes and sighed as he decided to follow his gut with this.

Jefferson pointed to his reflection, "You are!"

His reflection blinked in surprise before he said, "Are you sure?"

Jefferson only turned to the reflection and nodded his head. The other's eyes turned a shimmering gold as he changed into the women around him. The other women then starting to shimmer as they fell like gold sprinkles. The original walked over to Jefferson, looking him up and down with curiosity.

"How did you know I was the real one?" she asked.

"I can spot a fake" Jefferson shrugged.

"I guess you can" Danielle said before she took out her pocket watch, "Come now… we're already late"

Jefferson turned and watched the woman leave, not really hating the fact that she wasn't an actual rabbit. Instead, Jefferson twirled his hat up to his head with it held high as he followed the mysterious White Rabbit.


	7. First Date

Danielle nervously bit her lip as she sat down at the table for two. She glanced over to Jefferson who nodded a thank you to the host before he said the routine line of the waiter will be with them shortly. She took this time to look around the room at the families, friends, and dates all around them, each happy and enjoying the atmosphere. Danielle couldn't help but feel nervous on her date and wondered if Jefferson felt the same. She looked back over to him just in time to catch his eyes before looking down at his menu.

Danielle leaned in, "Thank you for waiting a little bit for me, I wasn't really ready when you pulled up"

Jefferson smiled and shook his head, "It's alright… good thing I made the dinner reservations a half hour later than the time I told you"

"Almost as if you knew I would be late" Danielle giggled, "Honestly, for having powers of superspeed, I always seem to be behind schedule"

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh as he said, "I'm used to it"

"Is it because of Grace?" Danielle asked.

"What?" Jefferson asked, cluelessly of her question.

"Running late, does Grace run late too?" Danielle asked.

Jefferson quickly realized his mistake, "Oh yes, loads of times. She seems to sleep through her alarm clock every morning"

Danielle laughed, "She's such a sweet, little girl"

Jefferson gave her a smile and a nod, feeling somewhat heartbroken knowing that Danielle couldn't remember a thing about her own daughter. He rubbed his lips together before their waitress came over asking if they wanted anything to drink. When he ordered them the best wine and a couple of waters, he looked over to Danielle who shifted nervously in her seat. He then wondered if she would've preferred something else instead.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind" Jefferson told her.

"Oh no, it's not that" Daniell quickly dismissed, "It's just that you don't have to buy the wine to, you know… impress me?"

Jefferson straightened up, "Would you have liked something else?"

"No, it's fine" Danielle blushed, "Sorry, I'm just not used to all of this"

She knew that what she did probably screwed her chances over as Jefferson seemed slightly panicked. What Danielle wanted to say that that he didn't have to try so hard and assuming so might get him to think she was hard to impress. With a slight intake of a breath, she decided to explain to Jefferson.

"I haven't done this before" she let out, "Gone on a date and all"

"As in before the Curse?" Jefferson asked.

"That _was_ my curse" Danielle said, "Always wanting to find love but never really getting noticed by anyone"

"Sounds lonely" Jefferson noted.

"I usually don't like to dwell on it" Danielle quickly input, "Do I dare to ask what curse did the Evil Queen place on you?"

"If you insist" Jefferson told her, "It was so remember"

Danielle squinted her eyes, "Remember what?"

He shrugged, "Everything. The Enchanted Forest, how we're living double lives, and… my Grace"

"That must've been awful" Danielle breathed out.

Jefferson nodded as he remembered day after day looking through his many telescopes to watch over Grace. For 28 years he watched over the small child, feeling torn to know his daughter was so close to touch but never even knew who he really was to her.

"Glad it's finally over" Jefferson said.

"I will toast to that" Danielle said as their wine came.

Jefferson smiled as he picked up his glass and rose it to her, "To the broken Curse"

Danielle clanked his glass, "To the broken Curse"

Jefferson cleared his throat, "So what's next now that you're free?"

"Gosh, I don't know" Danielle looked up to the beams, "Probably just live this life day by day and hope to one day go back home to the Enchanted Forest"

Danielle felt almost as if she was forgetting something, like as if there was something she needed to do in Storybrooke before she went home.

Jefferson asked uneasily, "What about family?"

"Oh, they're all here" Danielle waved her hand, "My mother, brother, and sister; God, it was such a sobfest when we finally remembered each other"

"I can only imagine" Jefferson chuckled, missing his in-laws.

"I know you said you have Grace but do you have family as well here?" Danielle asked, "Siblings? Parents?"

Jefferson shook his head, "No, they, uh, aren't from the Enchanted Forest"

Danielle blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, I found a magical portal hat and when I figured out how to use it, I just left to explore all of the different worlds" Jefferson looked into her deep chocolate eyes, "Never have been back ever since"

"Sounds like an adventure" Danielle slowly smiled.

He wanted so badly to tell her that she's been to nearly all of the realms with him. His favorite was when they went back to his home realm when she insisted to meet his parents. Upon hearing and seeing for her own eyes how cruel they actually were, she robbed them blind. Jefferson didn't know how that day could possibly be both the best and worst day of his life.

"Being a portal jumper had its benefits" Jefferson acknowledged.

Danielle leaned forward, "Do you have it now?"

Jefferson slowly shook his head, "It's been destroyed and not only that, the hat needs a lot of magic in order to work"

"Bummer!" Danielle sighed, "I'm sure a lot of people would've given you everything they had in order to go home"

Jefferson watched Danielle before he asked, "Do you?"

Danielle thought for a moment, "I don't know what I want"

Danielle felt almost a tug in the back of her mind with the nuisance of a feeling that she was yet again forgetting something. It distracted her so much that she was almost startled to see that their food had arrived. She leaned back to let the waitress place them in front of her before she and Jefferson were left alone yet again.

"Well, whatever you eventually decide to want, I hope you get it" Jefferson said.

"You too, Jefferson" Danielle couldn't help say.

Jefferson couldn't help but struggle to smile at her comment as he said, "I truly hope so"


	8. Keep Going

Jefferson sat at Granny's Diner, staring into his now cold cup of coffee, nearly trying to push himself into the tiny cup. He didn't know which was worse; telling Grace he had a great date with her mom or knowing that the date didn't go well. Whatever chances he had at starting a relationship with Danielle was now shot straight to hell. His stomach twist and turned as he wanted more than anything to wake her up but even Mr. Gold was stumped on why Danielle didn't wake up like the rest of them. He was going to have to face the cold hard truth that maybe, just maybe, Daniella will never be woken up again.

"Jefferson?"

"What?" he answered.

"What are you doing here?" Snow looked around, "Where's Grace?"

"At a dance practice" Jefferson mumbled, "Before she went off with her friends to hang out at someone's house"

Snow asked, "What are you doing here then?"

Jefferson waved out his hand holding his mug, "What? I can't sit at the local diner and have a quiet breakfast?"

"No, you're allowed to" Snow said, "But it's already lunchtime"

"Great" Jefferson mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" Snow asked.

He was about to tell the princess to mind her own business when he noticed Snow White sat down at the counter next to him. Jefferson rolled his eyes as he should've known to not go to a local diner when you want to get away. Ruby immediately came up with Snow's special of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles on top. Unfortunately for Jefferson, this only meant that she was planning on staying longer.

Jefferson sighed, "The date didn't go as planned"

"Why not?" Snow asked.

"I don't know, it just happened" Jefferson answered, "We were getting to know each other, again. Well, for her since she doesn't remember me but I remember everything about her"

"And this is what made it bad?" Snow White asked.

Jefferson groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. He didn't want to talk about it, more or less to the princess of all people. But somewhere inside, he knew he had to get this off of his chest.

"It didn't work"

Snow stared at him until finally she asked, "What didn't?"

"The kiss" Jefferson mumbled, "I figured that if anything, a kiss would wake her up, but it didn't"

"Oh" Snow White finally said.

"A kiss is the act of true love" Jefferson noted, "And I wasted it… she doesn't remember because in this life, she doesn't love me"

"It doesn't mean that" Snow urged, "It was Emma who kissed Henry to wake him up, not everyone kissing their significant others at the same time"

"But this is different, remember?" Jefferson told her, "This is the mother of my child the one who I thought was dead"

"I know" Snow White comforted, "But you can't give up just because one kiss didn't go according to plan"

Jefferson took in a big intake of air as he remembered saying good night and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He didn't know what to expect but wasn't thinking Danielle to blush and quickly say good night as well.

"There's nothing we can do" Jefferson said.

"Okay"

"What?" Jefferson turned to her.

"Well, if you think that there's nothing we can do than I guess you're going to have to move on" Snow White told him, "Maybe see someone else for a change"

"How can you say that" Jefferson snapped at the woman.

"Say what?"

"Tell me to give up on my own wife"

Snow White took this time to pick up her mug and take a drink, irritating Jefferson even more that she didn't answer right away.

"Because that's what you're saying" Snow finally answered.

"What?" Jefferson asked, "I didn't say that"

"Not outloud but the message was still there" Snow said.

Jefferson thought for a moment before he sighed, "You're right"

"See how horrible that sounds?" Snow asked.

"I'm a horrible husband" Jefferson scoffed.

"No, you're not!" Snow placed her hand on his arm, "Anyone would feel the same way you're feeling if this was their situation"

"What else can break a curse that's already been broken?" Jefferson asked.

"Regina is working on some sort of memory potion that might help" Snow informed him.

Jefferson turned and looked to the woman, honestly thinking that it was a joke. But staring at her made him realize that she was telling the truth. So the rumors were true about Regina trying to mend her dark ways for her son. It almost felt strange to think that someone like that would want to change so badly.

"Why is she doing that?" Jefferson had to ask.

"Because she's the reason why Danielle is in this mess" Snow answered, "And Henry wants her to do it as one way to mend her ways"

"Wow, that's impressive" Jefferson commented.

"You shouldn't let it bother you" Snow said, "Just be happy that your wife is alive and you get to see her again"

"I know" Jefferson nodded, "But something feels off"

"What do you mean by that?" Snow asked.

"I don't know" Jefferson sighed, "It almost feels like I should be watching my back"

* * *

Jefferson landed perfectly on his feet as he took the time to straighten out his jacket before turning to the whirling portal. He leaned down near the purple smoke just as a hand popped out and grabbed onto him. Jefferson smiled as he pulled Daniella gracefully out of the portal just as it shrunk and turned into a hat.

Daniella let out a giggle, "Always have little tricks up your sleeve, Mr. Jefferson?"

"Only one: pulling a rabbit out of my hat" Jefferson teased.

"Still better than nothing" Daniella waved out her hand to the heavy pouch she was holding.

He couldn't help but smile as he said, "We make a great team"

"You're not so bad yourself" Daniella winked, "Are you going to let go of my hand now"

"Oh, yes" Jefferson leaned down and kissed her hand.

Daniella giggled, "Such a charmer"

"So!" Jefferson took the other two bags from the floor, "What are you going to do with the money we get from this deal?"

"Not too sure" Daniella thought for a moment, "Split it four ways between my family and me"

Jefferson couldn't help but smile at how generous Daniella was; she loved her family more than anything but she yearned for adventure. When she found Jefferson in the Enchanted Forest, she gave him a proposition to be partners and he hasn't regretted it since.

"I think I'm going to do something different this time" Jefferson commented.

"Like what?" Daniella asked.

"You'll have to wait and see" Jefferson answered.

Daniella rolled her eyes, "You're just as horrible as the caterpillar"

"Take that back!" Jefferson yelled out.

"Never!" Daniella mocked before, "Hey!"

Jefferson had reached out, grabbed a hold of her and tickled her, "Apologize for your words"

"Quit it, Jefferson!" Daniella screamed as she giggled uncontrollably, "I hate being tickled"

Jefferson felt a whirlwind of a motion before he found himself on the ground with Daniella straddling him and pinning him to the ground.

"Never thought you'd be the type of girl to like being on top" Jefferson couldn't help but say.

She then leaned close to him as she whispered, "Only on you"


	9. Hidden Feelings

Danielle opened the door to let Jefferson into her apartment as she quickly rushed off to finish getting ready.

"I'm so sorry! I promise to go as fast as I can" Danielle yelled out from the other room.

Jefferson smiled, "It's alright, there's no need to rush"

"There is a need when your movie is about to start in 15 minutes" Danielle glanced to the clock.

"An hour"

Danielle blinked before she peeked around the corner, "What did you say?"

"Oh, the movie starts in an hour" Jefferson commented, "Didn't want to make you feel bad for getting us a later time"

Danielle stared at him before she said, "I don't know whether or not I should be mad at you for lying to me or grateful"

"Can we go with grateful for right now?" Jefferson teased.

"As long as that's the only thing that you've been lying to me about" Danielle told him before she disappeared back into her room.

She took a glance at her blouse, nerves almost felt like they were getting to her making her not want to leave the safety of her room. Danielle deeply inhaled before she slowly left the room with her clutch in hand, aware that Jefferson's smile widened as he tried his best not to look her over in an obvious way.

"I was sort of surprised when you asked to go out on another date" Danielle confessed.

"Really?" Jefferson asked.

Danielle nodded before she said, "You just seemed so… disappointed when we-"

"Kissed" Jefferson said followed by a shy nod from Danielle.

Upon impulse, Jefferson closed the distance and ran his hands up and down her upper arm as he said, "Oh, Daniella, I didn't mean to make you feel that way, honestly, it was all me. I thought that you wanted the kiss and when I saw how you reacted I thought that I made the mistake of making the wrong move, not you"

"You didn't" Danielle said absentmindedly before looking over to Jefferson's hands on her.

It felt so weird but, deep inside, Jefferson's touch sent a wave of comfort and recognition through her, as if she was used to this. The way he moved his hands slowly up and did a gentle squeeze at her shoulders before moving them slowly down again. She felt her mind search for this kind of gesture that she's felt before but her mind came up blank.

"Are you alright?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes" Danielle snapped out of it and looked up to him, "Sorry, just my mind getting the best of me"

An emotion flickered past Jefferson's face before he asked, "Shall we go?"

Danielle nodded, "Let me get my coat"

"I got it" Jefferson turned around and stopped when he noticed that her coat she was planning on wearing was white and almost similar to the design of her White Rabbit coat.

"Is something the matter?" Danielle asked.

"No, it's uh-" Jefferson searched his mind for a right answer, "Grace saw this at a store and loved the coat"

This made Danielle beam as she said, "She did?"

"Yes" Jefferson hesitated before he took it off the coat hanger, "Said she wanted to buy it so that one day she will be able to fit into it"

Danielle let out a giggle as she turned around and got ready as Jefferson placed the coat on her shoulders. His mind flashed back to all the times before they went on an adventure of this fleeting moment of chivalry in their home. Daniella's brown locks cascading down her back as she would move them back into place and turn back to him with a loving smile before grabbing the front of his jacket to pull him down for a kiss. But when Danielle turned around, her head was down as she pulled her barely shoulder length hair out of her coat and gave a different smile.

"Ready!"

"Here we go" Jefferson commented.

They both went out into the hallway as Danielle locked her door and said, "It's hers if she likes it so much"

"What?"

"The jacket!" Danielle answered, "I would gladly give it to her if she were here tonight"

This made Jefferson smile as he offered up his arm to her, without hesitation, Danielle took it and brought herself closer to him. He smiled as he glanced down to the top of her head as they made their way over to the stairs. His body ached to bring down his lips and kiss her on the top of her head, he wanted to kiss her so badly that he was sure he would've lost control in the apartment. Snow's words echoed in his mind about how he should enjoy every moment he had of her, even if she still didn't remember him. Jefferson opened the door as the blast of cold air slapped them right in the face.

"Oh, my!" Danielle squealed.

"They weren't kidding when they said the temperature was going to drop" Jefferson said as his words turned into huffs of clouds.

"Please tell me your car is closeby" Danielle shivered as she wrapped herself tighter to his arm.

"Down the street"

"Ugh" Danielle glanced up to the car barely on the same street, "It seems so far"

"At least Grace isn't here" Jefferson joked, "Otherwise you would have to take back your coat"

Despite being cold, Danielle let out a laugh, "She would've hated me after tonight"

"I don't think that's possible" Jefferson commented, "She seems to love you more and more after I mentioned you"

Danielle blushed as she realized that Jefferson talks about her in front of his daughter as she mumbled, "I think I'm starting to fall for your sweet girl as well"

* * *

Jefferson groaned as he placed his hands on the bars of their prison cell, his face almost stretched out from trying to squeeze himself through the small space. When he thought he had enough, he turned and leaned on them as he looked at Daniella examining her nonexistent split ends.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Jefferson asked, "You heard the Emperor, they're going to have us hanged at sunrise"

"I know"

"Oh, you know" Jefferson got up and nodded, "Good, just trying to make sure that you do so that way you won't schedule a hair appointment after that!"

Daniella looked up to him, "Will you relax, Jefferson? I've got a plan"

Jefferson narrowed his eyes, "What plan?"

Daniella looked down the hall as she noticed that Jefferson's outburst has already caught the attention of some on duty guards. Without even thinking of his consent, she walked up to him, grabbed his coat and kissed him deeply. Jefferson quickly inhaled before he placed his hands on her hips and kissed back, feeling as if Daniella had reached into his chest and started a fire within him.

"That felt more like a goodbye then a plan" Jefferson whispered, not wanting to let go of her.

"Look down" Daniella instructed.

He did as she told him and looked inside of her coat before he asked, "Is that a key?"

"The skeleton key to all of the locks on this floor" Daniella told him, "In about a half hour, the guards will change duty and have a smoke with the next on duty guards"

Jefferson couldn't help but chuckle, "I think I'm falling in love with you"

"Good" Daniella leaned up her head, "Because I thought I was the only one with these hidden feelings"

"What would happen if I kissed you right now?"

Daniella smiled from ear to ear, "I would enjoy it"

"I was hoping you would say that"

Jefferson wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and kissed her passionately, this time having Daniella been taken by surprise. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and traced her tongue over his mouth. They barely touched the tips of their tongues together when a banging noise was heard on their bars as the guard ordered them to take to a wall and stay there. Jefferson and Daniella did as they were told, Jefferson gave her a quick wink as Daniella couldn't help but giggle at the flirtatious portal jumper.


	10. Fragment

David opened the door to the animal shelter and immediately went to the back room. He's already got enough on his hands with everything that's going on with everyone trying to adjust to this new life while trying to find a way back to their own. On top of that, Danielle just sent him a text a little while ago asking him to urgently come back to the shelter. His mind raced to all of the scenarios that could have possibly happened while he was away but everything seemed quiet when he got in there. Still on high alert, he slowly walked around in the back before he found Danielle grooming one of the dogs.

She looked up to him relieved, "Thank God, you're here!"

"Everything alright?" David asked as he looked around.

"No!"

"What do you mean?" David checked the kennels, "It looks like everyone is in place, did you need help in giving meds out or something?"

"What?" Danielle asked, "Oh! The animals are fine"

"Then why was I called here?" David turned and looked to her.

"Because I'm falling for him" Danielle sighed.

"Who?" David asked.

"Jefferson! Who else?"

David's eyes nearly widened, "That's why you called me here?"

Danielle didn't seem to get it as her eyes glazed over in a faroff gaze. David placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, trying to calm his heart down. For a second he thought that all hell broke loose on his former occupation. He didn't know whether or not to be relieved that it isn't an emergency or pissed.

"You said it was an emergency" David told her.

"It is" Danielle blinked.

"Not when you have a pirate here threatening to swoon your daughter!" David waved behind him.

"Oh, right" Danielle nodded, "I forgot that you're considered the royalty family everyone looks up to instead of the mayor"

David opened his mouth to agree with her but then stopped as he watched his friend. During the Curse when David was convicted of killing his "wife", Danielle didn't believe a word they said. She, in fact, stood up for him and convinced their boss for him to keep his job, the least he could do was hear her out.

"It's alright" David sighed, "I could use a break"

"No, you should go" Danielle urged, "It's just emotions and all"

David couldn't help but chuckle, "Trust me, emotions sound a lot better than what I have to deal with"

Danielle's gaze shifted over to him as David got comfortable, "What's up?"

Danielle thought for a moment before she sighed, "I don't know… everything?"

"Care to elaborate?" David asked.

"I like Jefferson" Danielle pointed out, "It seems I like him more and more whenever I talk to him but I can't help but feel like I've been through this before"

"What do you mean?" David questioned.

Danielle sighed as she struggled to find the right words, "It's almost like I've been through this before, not the scenarios but the feelings, almost as if I'm reliving every single one of them"

David blinked as he looked to his clueless friend, wondering if she herself is breaking her own Curse. Curiosity got the best of him as he tried to gently push Danielle in the right direction.

"Shouldn't that mean something to you?" David tried to hint.

"It shouldn't" Danielle leaned on the counter as she pet the dog, "Not when my family is out there"

David straightened up, "We looked everywhere for your husband, remember?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she closed them, "Yes"

"Maybe they didn't come here to Storybrooke" David said slowly, "You said that you were in Wonderland when you were brought here, maybe that meant that the Evil Queen only brought whoever she… disliked?"

Danielle nodded as she guided the dog over to the backdoor where all the other dogs were roaming around and playing before she suddenly thought of something else.

"Then they are in danger" Danielle barely muttered.

David blinked, "What?"

"My family… they're in danger" Danielle mused.

"How do you know if they're in danger?" David asked.

"I- I don't know i-it's just a-a feeling that came o-over me" Danielle backed up as she suddenly started to hyperventilate.

"Oh, my God! They're in danger!" Danielle shouted out, "They're in danger and I've been going on dates with this new man!"

"Hey, hey, hey" David immediately came up to her, "Everything's okay, who are they in danger from?"

"I don't remember, David!" Danielle let out, "It was just a moment where I remembered something and now it's gone"

"It's okay… I'm going to step outside and call Emma" David informed her, "She'll know what to do"

Danielle only barely nodded as David quickly left the room and went out the front door before going down the steps. He took out his phone as he quickly went past Emma's number before finding the one he needed before placing it to his ear. David glanced back to the store as he hoped Danielle stayed where she was. He turned back around as he knew at this rate he was going to be placed on voicemail.

"What?" came an irritated voice.

David blurted out, "You're in danger"

"What?" Jefferson asked again.

"Both you and Grace are in danger" David looked over his shoulder, "Danielle remembered a fragment of her memory"

"She told you this?" Jefferson's attention was suddenly caught, "Who does she think is after us?"

Jefferson quickly moved to the window and opened the curtain to see Grace laughing, playing with her dolls and rabbit in their own tea party. He looked around at the tall hedges that are used as fences in his neighborhood but didn't see anything. He contemplated going up to his room and getting his gun but also staying put and watching over Grace.

"I don't know" David sighed, "She just remembered that moment before freaking out. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your family?"

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh, "I'm a portal jumper, David, I made at least one enemy in all lands"

"Well, start narrowing down the list and bring it to either me or Emma" David responded, "Chances are the person Danielle is afraid of might've just wound up here"

"You said Danielle was afraid?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah, why does that narrow down the list?" David asked.

"No, when she became a mother she was more fearless than fearful" Jefferson swallowed before he added, "It also led to her downfall"

"Not this time around" David told him, "Get on that list"

"I'll hand it to you in the next two hours" Jefferson told him.

David only nodded as he hung up his phone and turned to go back inside. When he went in, he noticed that Danielle was absentmindedly petting one of the new animals.

"They're on it" David mentioned.

"Good" Danielle mumbled.

"Do you think whoever it is has found their way to Storybrooke?" David asked.

Danielle shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past… whoever it is, if I'm here then that means they're here"

"So you're connected" David said.

"Like I said before" Danielle turned to him, "I don't know but I'm also terrified of this person and that's never a good sign"


	11. New Old Company

The doorbell echoed throughout the massive home as Jefferson cautiously walked over to the door. He placed his gun behind his leg as he bounded down the stairs. Jefferson peeked through the hole to see who it was before he felt himself freeze in place. He had to blink a few times to comprehend who was at his door. When he opened the door, he didn't even see the face as the body crushed him in a tight hug.

"Jefferson!" Danielle's mother nearly yelled in his ear.

"Hi" Jefferson hugged his mother-in-law, "God, I missed you all so much"

"I would hope so" Ulrika, Danielle's youngest sister, said, "Where's little Gracie?"

Jefferson nodded upstairs, "In her room doing her homework"

"She can use a little break" Ulrika shrugged, "That is… if her dad lets her"

"As long as she gets her homework done by dinner time" Jefferson smiled to her.

"I'm so glad you found Danielle" her mother said as she placed her hands on his face, "And never gave up on the precious love you both have"

Jefferson said, "How did you find out about us being here?"

"Danielle told us, of course!" her mother said, "Well, told me but when I heard that both you and Grace were here, I had to come by and see if it was the truth"

"I'm glad you came by" Jefferson told them, "I know it would've been weird asking Danielle giving how she doesn't remember us"

Upon hearing the last part, Danielle's mother once again brought her son-in-law in a hug as she kissed him on the cheek. Jefferson found he missed these kind of embraces from his in-law, how loving she was especially after he was the one who rescued Daniella out of Wonderland. Her family were so different from his own and he loved them for it. The two women allowed themselves in before Jefferson looked up and noticed Danielle's brother was still standing outside.

Boyd nodded to his hidden hand, "Nice gun"

Jefferson shrugged, "Can't be too careful"

"God, I missed you, man" Boyd walked up to him and hugged him hard.

"Me too, little brother" Jefferson mumbled into his shoulder.

The two men held onto each other a little while longer before they broke the hold and Jefferson finally let him in. Grace could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs from her new arrivals as Boyd followed Jefferson over to the kitchen. Jefferson hid the gun in one of his many hiding places before taking out two scotch glasses and turning to his brother-in-law.

"It's pretty risky coming here when Daniella doesn't remember I'm her husband" Jefferson cautioned.

Boyd countered, "Not when the first Tuesday of the month are her longest shifts with meetings at the end"

"And when she finds out?" Jefferson asked.

"We'll take care of it then" Boyd said, "She mentioned you and Grace to mom, which means it's a good thing considering how she's still looking for… well, you"

"Glad to know she's torn" Jefferson said sarcastically.

"Talking to her was like a yo-yo" Boyd mimicked his big sister's voice, " _I like him, mom, but I also don't want to like him because I'm waiting for my husband_ "

Jefferson laughed, "She's going to kill you the second she hears you think her voice sounds like that"

"She's my big sister" Boyd shrugged, "What can I say?"

"Honestly, Jefferson, when mom heard you were here, she called both me and Ulrika the second she knew and we came over the second we found out your address" Boyd glanced around the massive house, "Things worked out pretty well in the end, huh?"

Jefferson huffed as he brought the drink to his lips and took a short drink. Everyone seemed to say that but for the past 28 years of living in this mansion with no one to call family was his little slice of hell. He glanced over to Boyd as the younger man had taken a drink as well, savoring the expensive taste.

"I need to ask you something, Boyd" Jefferson said suddenly, "And keep it between us"

Boyd's eyebrows furrowed as he said slowly, "Okay"

"Has Daniella ever been scared of someone in her life?" Jefferson asked, "David told me that Danielle remembered a piece of history that involved me and Grace saying that we were in danger, did she ever tell you anything?"

Boyd seemed surprised by this as he took in a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, thinking long and hard. Jefferson held his breath as he glanced over, hearing Grace run around her room and most likely showing her big showcase of dolls to her aunt and grandmother.

"I'm sorry, man, nothing rings a bell" Boyd said, "If anyone would know it would be you. Daniella was kidnapped to Wonderland for a couple of years before coming back and then shortly after that she went on portal trips with you before getting pregnant and then-"

Boyd swallowed hard as Jefferson nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know"

"I'm just so glad she's back" Boyd ran a hand through his hair.

"And she never once mentioned how she was still alive" Jefferson questioned further.

"No, just said all she remembered was dying in your arms and that was it" Boyd made a wave of his hand, "The next thing she remembered was being trapped here"

Jefferson cursed, "Of course she doesn't remember"

"Maybe it's all linked together" Boyd told him, "Daniella not remembering anything about her death, the danger she keeps talking about, and the two of you. It has to be all linked in and the car crash had nothing to do with any of it"

Jefferson saw where Boyd was going, "It was just a ruse"

Boyd nodded as Jefferson leaned over to see the stairs but could still hear the women playing in Grace's room.

"I have a list" Jefferson took out a worn out paper from his pocket, "Look it over and see if anything rings a bell"

Body shrugged, "I mean, I'll try, but I'm telling you I won't get far"

"It's better than nothing" Jefferson mumbled.

"Nothing… Daniella was the eldest and even as a young girl she didn't tell us what she was afraid of" Boyd sighed, "Have you seen any personal enemies here?"

"No" Jefferson shook his head, "But if they were smart, they would remain hidden until their plan is ready"

"I can't believe I'm asking this but have you ever considered asking the Ev… the Mayor about this?" Boyd asked, "I mean, she brought us here, she'll probably recognize a name or two"

"No, she didn't even know that Danielle wasn't actually dead" Jefferson informed him.

Boyd looked surprised as he was about to say something when they heard a pair of feet coming down the stairs. Boyd quickly slid the note to Jefferson as he hid it in his pocket just in time as Grace turned the corner. Her mouth dropped as she let out a scream and run over to her uncle. Boyd then lifted her up high and spun her around before sitting her on his lap.

"I missed you so much!" Grace hugged her uncle around his neck.

"I missed you too, sugar plum fairy!" Boyd told her.

Grace's grandmother clapped her hands and looked around cheerfully at everyone, "This is so wonderful! Our whole family coming together again! I know Daniella is going to wake up soon, I can just feel it!"


	12. Family

Jefferson chuckled to himself as he closed the door to his home. He scored big on the mission he did for Rumplestiltskin and even better, the man was happy. He took out his bag of gold and placed it on the table with a loud clang.

"I'm back, babe!" Jefferson yelled out, "Come and see what the reward was"

"Did Rumplestiltskin deliver?" Daniella could be heard from upstairs.

"That he did" Jefferson nodded, "It was so much fun! You should've seen the look on the Queen's face"

"You broke her heart, didn't you?" Daniella asked.

"In half… but she'll get over it, the amount of power she has-"

Banging came from the stairs as objects fell to the floor, making Jefferson turn around. He ran over to the noise and found Daniella on the floor with a teacup and plate scattered around her. Jefferson climbed up the stairs and guided his wife back up to her feet.

"What the hell happened?" Jefferson asked her.

Daniella moaned, making Jefferson worry as he looked down at Daniella's pregnant belly. His mind wondered in concern about whether or not he should try and fetch the doctor for her, maybe even Dr. Frankenstein. He glanced over to his hat which was sitting next to the pile of gold as temptation rose in him.

But Daniella didn't make a complaint about if her stomach hurt, she just went over to the table, plopped herself down and placed her head in her hands. Jefferson eyed his wife expectantly before he asked.

"Daniella, what's going on?"

"I can't run" Daniella mumbled, "Everytime I do, I end up getting clumsy and run into things, even shapeshifting is challenging for me"

"How long has this been happening?" Jefferson sat down next to her and placed a hand on her arm.

Daniella pouted as she glanced up to the ceiling, thinking back to when it all started.

"Maybe a month ago?" she answered honestly.

Jefferson did a slight intake of breath as he wondered why she waited so long to tell him about this.

"So you're saying ever since you went into your second trimester?" Jefferson rephrased.

"Yes" Daniella grumbled.

"Maybe that's why, babe" Jefferson said softly, "Your body is only used to changing and running with just one of you. With you being pregnant, it must've became… difficult"

Daniella looked over to her husband, "But I liked running"

"I know you do" Jefferson couldn't help but crack a smile at how childish Daniella was being, "But now you have other things to worry about"

Jefferson placed his hand on her stomach as Daniella covered his one hand with both of hers, the warmth of his hand sent calming emotions throughout her whole body.

"I guess you're right" Daniella sighed, "I could use a break from my powers"

"They will definitely help in all of the diaper changes" Jefferson noted.

"Don't you start assigning me to diaper duty only, Jefferson" Daniella glared at him.

Jefferson couldn't help but laugh as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. Daniella smiled as he rubbed his hands around her little bump, warming her up as he kissed her slow and passionate yet again.

* * *

Grace opened the door to the ice cream parlor with a huge smile on her face. She's always wanted to come here but her Cursed parents mindset was strict so she was allowed no sweets whatsoever. She eagerly glanced back to her real parents, Jefferson and Danielle walking up the steps to join her. Once they were close enough, she took off in a run to the front to check out all of the amazing flavors they had. The ice cream parlor has only been open for seven days but it still looked as packed as the grand opening.

"She's really excited, isn't she?" Danielle turned to Jefferson.

"Oh, yeah, she's been waiting for this night ever since you suggested it" Jefferson answered.

Danielle smiled as she looked over to Grace, "Well, I didn't want to always be keeping her father away. Mind as well have her join us, right?"

"I'm glad you think that way" Jefferson told her.

"Well, I had a little nudge" Danielle confessed, "From my mother"

Jefferson slowly nodded as he tried to be as warming as he tried to look surprised, "Is that so?"

Danielle nodded before turning and going over to Grace to help pick out a flavor. The doorbell jingled followed by a nanosecond of a hushed silence before everything picked back up into place again. Jefferson looked over to see Regina and Henry had entered the building, just as expected. The second he saw the Evil Queen his heart beat faster as they both gave a slight nod to each other.

" _You sure this will work?" Jefferson asked, holding the golden sprinkles up to his eyes, earlier that day._

" _Yes" Regina said for the fifth time, "Just sprinkle it into the ice cream before she eats it and her memories should be restored"_

" _Should be?" Jefferson quote, "I can't do this! She'll definitely get curious about me putting something in her ice cream and what if Grace or I eat it as well? What will happen?"_

" _Nothing!" Regina sighed, "Look, both you and Grace have your memories restored so this will have no effect on any of you. The only person it will work on is Danielle"_

 _Jefferson thought for a moment before he looked to Regina, "Can you do it?"_

 _Regina blinked, "Do what?"_

" _Place it in her dessert" Jefferson handed the bottle back, "You have magic to do it"_

 _Regina scoffed, "Why do you-"_

" _Just do it, Regina!" Jefferson snapped back before saying, "Please"_

 _Regina then noticed for the first time that Jefferson seemed scared to do this task, he was afraid it wouldn't work. If she hadn't felt that way with Daniel a couple of days ago, she probably would've laughed in the Mad Hatter's face. She slowly walked over to him and took the bottle from the man's hands and gave him a nod._

" _Okay… I'll do it"_

"Papa!"

Jefferson blinked and looked over to Grace and Danielle coming back to him, "Did you find something you liked?"

"It was the strangest thing, Jefferson" Danielle informed, "Every single flavor I said I wanted to try, Grace said she also wanted to try"

"We decided to split a sundae" Grace smiled up to Danielle, "The three of us"

Jefferson smiled in amusement as his heart melted when Danielle wrapped her arms around Grace's shoulders in a hug. He wanted more than ever to have Danielle kiss Grace on the top of her head but instead, she ushered the little girl over to their seat.

"There's an empty booth for us" she nodded over to the corner.

Grace turned to it and said, "Perfect"

"I see you're enjoying yourself" Jefferson said to his daughter.

Grace smiled up to him, "It's everything I wished it would be"

Jefferson gripped onto his daughter's hand and smiled, "I know"

"I can't wait to see how our sundae tastes" Danielle said to Grace.

Grace nodded, "It's going to be the best sundae ever"

"I hope so" Danielle turned to Jefferson, "What about you, Jefferson? Are you going to try our masterpiece of a sundae?"

Jefferson winked, "I will, too bad I didn't have a say in any of the flavors"

"You tend to not pick the best flavors to match with others" Grace giggled.

The waitress came over with a huge cup of a sundae with a glittering gold sprinkles on top.

"Did you ask for sprinkles?" Both Danielle and Grace asked one another.

"It was a special request" the waitress winked before disappearing behind the counter.

"I wonder by who?" Danielle scooted in even closer, "Do you have any crushes at your school?"

"What?"

"No" Grace said with a tint of a blush, "Not that I know of"

Jefferson handed out a spoon to each of his girls before they both scooted up and took a swoop out of the ice-cream that mother and daughter made. He watched, holding his breath as Danielle took the ice-cream in her mouth with nothing left on the spoon. Danielle smiled at the flavors exciting her taste buds but then crunched down and held onto her head. Jefferson scooted up till his midsection hit the table.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Danielle waved it off, "Just a brain freeze"

"That happens to me all the time" Grace laughed.

"It's horrible" Danielle said to the little girl.

From far away, Danielle and Grace could be seen laughing as Henry looked up to his mother in wonder.

"Why didn't she wake up?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, Henry"

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Henry had to ask again.

"I really do hope so" Regina pet his hair, "If they're in danger, the sooner she remembers the better"

"And if not, we don't even know who would want to hurt Jefferson and Grace" Henry replied, "The page was ripped out"

"I know" Regina hummed, "But now it's out of our hands"

"Jefferson! You have barely eaten anything from our sundae" Danielle told him.

"Sorry" Jefferson chuckled, "I just thought you both should enjoy it first"

"Everything okay, Papa?" Grace asked.

Jefferson nodded, "Yes, just one thought after another in my head. How is it?"

"Delicious!" the girls said.

Jefferson smiled absentmindedly before taking a spoonful, "Let's see about that"

Together the family left about an hour later with their stomachs full of ice cream. Jefferson watched as his little girl ran up a few paces before the couple as she twirled and danced, high off of sugar. Danielle couldn't help but laugh and cheer the little girl on, making the girl's dancing even more wackier. Jefferson couldn't help but remain silent as he watched his family react to one another. Was this to be their new life?

"Your daughter is the most beautiful girl I have ever met" Danielle turned to Jefferson.

He could only smile to her but then felt something within his own hand. He looked down to see Danielle was holding his hand with her own. Jefferson looked into the woman's brown eyes as she smiled, blushed and leaned her head down onto his shoulder. Jefferson gave a weak smile as he turned and looked at their little girl spinning in the middle of the trail.

"Thank you" Jefferson whispered.

"Maybe one day I can take her on our own little date?" Danielle asked, "A girl's day, you know?"

Jefferson couldn't help but let out a laugh, the puff of air visible in the air. He shook his head at how easily he was thrown aside by Danielle for Grace. He looked down to Danielle who gave him a playful grin while waiting for his answer.

He couldn't help it but lean in and kiss Danielle's hairline as she too let out a giggle. Jefferson looked back down to her as she gave his hand a nice little grip for a second.

He answered, "Anytime… just make sure to schedule me in every once in a while"

"I guess I can do that" Danielle said as if it sounded like a chore.

"I guess Grace did a better impression than I thought" Jefferson told her.

"Yes, she did" Danielle looked up to him, "I love her"

Jefferson felt his heart rip in two again as he said, "Looks like we've reached your apartment"

"Too soon" Danielle let out a sigh.

Grace stopped at the steps and turned around, her fun emotion gone as she walked down the stairs.

Danielle stopped and turned to Jefferson as he smiled and looked back down to her once more. She lifted up her chin just slightly as Jefferson leaned down and kissed Danielle on the lips. He found himself yearning for the way they used to kiss and was disappointed to know it didn't feel familiar. Still, he kept a cheerful face as they broke the kiss and Danielle turned to Grace.

"I had so much fun hanging out with you today, Grace" Danielle said in a loud whisper, "We should do it again"

"Yes!" Grace smiled.

Danielle leaned down and kissed Grace on the forehead just as a small wave exploded upon impact. The force sent Danielle back a couple of steps as she slowly tried to catch her breath, stunned by the force. Jefferson took a cautious step closer to Danielle as he watched her intently.

Danielle glanced between Grace and Jefferson before she said, "I remember you two… you _are_ my family"


	13. Stalker

"Danielle! Watch out!" Jefferson yelled from the passenger seat.

Still, his warning fell on deaf ears as Danielle nearly missed the barricade off the side of the road. Instinctively, Jefferson looked in the backseat to see if Grace was alright. Her eyes were wide as she clung onto one of her mother's clones who looked just as focused as the real Danielle driving. She hasn't said one word since she's woken up from her Curse, immediately after, she summoned up a handful of clones, gave them directions and ushered her family into the car. Jefferson almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw his mansion in view but stopped when he noticed all of Danielle's clones running around.

"What's going on?" Jefferson asked.

"Hurry, let's get inside" Danielle told the others.

"We searched around the house, no traps or anything out of place" one clone said.

"What about inside?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing" the other said, "But we'll keep watch"

"Good"

She wrapped her arm around Grace and took Jefferson by the hand and led them up to his house. He was starting to feel annoyed that she hasn't once acknowledged that she has been reunited with her family, something they all yearned for since they were apart. When they went into the house, he only glanced over to the side to see two other of her clones in his living room. Jefferson held onto Danielle's hand tighter in order for her to turn around and face him.

"What?"

"What's going on?" he asked.

Danielle's gaze shifted slightly to Grace before she said, "Can we talk about this later?"

Jefferson hesitated before he nodded. Danielle dropped down to Grace's height before they both embraced in a tight hug. Jefferson's throat immediately became tight as he realized how badly he wanted to see this; mother and daughter together again. Danielle's eyes shifted as she looked up to Jefferson who couldn't help but give a tearful smile to his wife.

"I missed you so much, mommy" Grace could be heard.

"I know, Gracie" Danielle kissed her on the side of the head, "I missed you too"

"Are you staying forever?" Grace asked.

Danielle felt something lodged in her throat before she nodded, "Yes, baby girl, I'm not leaving anymore"

Danielle broke the hug and pet her hair as she said, "I think it's time to go to bed, don't you think?"

Grace immediately shook her head, "No! I want to stay up. You barely started to remember me, how-"

"Grace, how about you get ready and sleep in my room?" Jefferson suggested before nodding over to Danielle, "We'll be up soon"

"Really?" Grace looked to her mother, "You're staying?"

"Of course, sweetie!" Danielle pet her head again, "I'm not going back to my small apartment now that I know my family is inside this big mansion!"

This seemed to cheer Grace up as she leaned in and Danielle gave her a goodnight kiss as a clone walked up to the pair. Danielle nodded to the clone as it took a hold of her hand and led her up the room, finally leaving the parents alone. Well, almost alone, Jefferson couldn't help but look around to a few of the clones going from window to window, keeping watch. Danielle waved her hand as the clones shimmered away in gold, leaving her and Jefferson alone downstairs.

Jefferson glanced up, "Is the one with Grace still there?"

"Yes" Danielle nodded before she said, "God, I missed you so much, Jefferson. You don't know how proud I am of you raising our little girl"

Jefferson struggled to smile as his throat became tight once again, "I had to… she was all I had left"

Upon hearing this, Danielle closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She then grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him forcefully on the lips, his own responding to her as well. He found comfort in the feeling of flames erupting in his chest, like how it used to be whenever they used to kiss. He could tell Danielle missed it as well but had to come up for air as they both gasped and pressed their heads together.

"I never stopped loving you" Jefferson confessed, "I could've gone for an eternity of you being the only woman I had ever loved"

Danielle traced his lower lip before she nodded, "I know, you hid your grief from Grace for so long"

Jefferson seemed surprised before he looked to her, "How do you know that?"

"I, uh, wasn't actually dead" Danielle turned around as she started to explain, "I was a prisoner, and in my cell was a mirror, showing me both you and Grace… living your lives without me"

Jefferson's mouth fell open, stunned for a few seconds before he said, "Who would do that to you?"

Danielle stayed quiet for a moment before she said, "The March Hare"

"Wait a minute" Jefferson rubbed his eyes as if that would help him adjust, "The March Hare? Am I supposed to think that it's a new person with that title or is it really-"

"My partner in Wonderland" Danielle nodded, "And the one who I called on to help me find you"

"Oh my God" Jefferson said as he sat down on the arm of a chair.

"Apparently ever since my escape, the Queen gave him an extravagant lifestyle and soon demolished his ill feelings towards her" Danielle huffed, "But he was always jealous of how I was faster than him so when I came looking for his help, he decided to double cross me and turn me over to the Queen"

Jefferson shook his head, "I knew I should've brought you back with me"

"If you did, the fall back to the Enchanted Forest would've killed me" Danielle said, "You know that would've given me a more painful death"

Jefferson nodded, "I know"

"Besides, it was actually the Queen who healed me" Danielle informed him.

Jefferson looked up to her, "The Queen?"

Danielle shrugged as she quoted, "Death was too sweet for me"

Jefferson stared at his wife for a while as he couldn't possibly imagine what she had to go through before even getting to Storybrooke. His heart was torn as a part of him wished that he had gone back to at least know for sure that Danielle was dead, a lot of strange things happen in Wonderland and that wouldn't have been the strangest. The last clone entered the living room before she announced.

"Grace is asleep"

Danielle nodded, "Thank you"

The clone nodded and disappeared before Jefferson asked, "So you believe the March Hare is here?"

"I know he's here" Danielle turned to him.

"How?"

"My Cursed persona has a stalker that has yet to reveal himself" Danielle mentioned, "Care to take a gander?"

Jefferson sighed, "I'm going to kill him the second I see him"

"He's clever, Jefferson" Danielle reminded him, "I'm sure by now he probably already knows I'm awake"

Jefferson suggested, "Maybe we should tell the Charming's first thing in the morning"

Danielle seemed impressed as she said, "Jefferson is asking for help?"

Jefferson shrugged, "It happens every once in a while"

Danielle shook her head, "No it doesn't"

Jefferson chuckled as Danielle let out a laugh, the first laugh they shared in a long time. He looked to her as she smiled back to him, love radiating from her like the warmth of the sun. Jefferson reached out his hand to her as she gladly took it.

"Come on" he told her, "Our daughter is waiting in our bed"

Danielle couldn't help but smile as she said, "I've been waiting a long time to hear those words"

Jefferson smiled, "Not as much as how long I've been waiting to say them"

Danielle smiled sadly as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Jefferson led his wife up the stairs and to the right where his room was.

He looked down to her, "I'm glad you're back, babe"

"Me too" Danielle stifled a yawn, "Even if it took forever"

Jefferson couldn't help but say, "I thought little white rabbits were always late"

Danielle giggled, "Yes, they are"

"Better late than never"

Jefferson opened the door to show Grace was already asleep on the right side of the bed. Danielle looked back to Jefferson as she couldn't help but smile at him. He walked over to his drawers and took out something for Danielle to wear before she slipped into the bed, placing herself in the middle as Jefferson took the left side. She leaned in a different kissed her husband slowly on the lips before turning to her daughter and kissing her on the forehead. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was home.


	14. Morning After

Danielle barely opened her eyes as she shifted slightly in this overly comfortable bed. The first thing she saw was Jefferson, sleeping on his back with his mouth slightly open as if he was waiting for someone to pour water down his throat. She smiled and turned to the other side where her daughter, Grace was sleeping, her head half buried in the pillow with her mouth open just the same way. Danielle looked down to see Grace had reached out and was holding onto her while she stayed asleep. Danielle stroked the side of her cheek before she got up and shimmied out from the center of the bed.

She turned around and sat between Grace and Jefferson, looking between the two as she felt her heart was so big it could burst. She cupped her mouth as if that would prevent her from crying as she couldn't believe she was with her family yet again. Danielle had longed for this day ever since she was locked up in her cell in Wonderland. It was torture to see her daughter and husband mourn over her loss when she wasn't even dead, but still, she cried with them.

Her hand reached out as she gently placed her hand on Jefferson's, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers. She let out a steady sigh of relief, knowing now that this wasn't all just a dream. Danielle looked over to Grace, marveling at how big her little girl has gotten.

It would take more than a cheap trick from the March Hare to keep her away from her family now. She barely found them and she was hell bent on staying with them.

Jefferson shifted in his sleep before he opened his eyes to see Danielle sitting in the middle of the bed, holding onto his hand.

"Hey"

Danielle turned and smiled to him, "Hey"

"You're up early" Jefferson mumbled, still half asleep.

Danielle shrugged, "I was supposed to work today"

"I think that today can be an exception" Jefferson told her.

Danielle thought for a moment, "I think I have a better idea"

"Please tell me it doesn't consist of you dragging us to your work" Jefferson gripped onto her hand, "Stay"

Danielle's eyes glimmered for a moment before a clone appeared at the foot of the bed, Danielle turned to her, "Go to work and act like it's a normal day, you better run, you've got five minutes before you clock in"

The clone only nodded before she took off in a run, the door being heard closing not a second later. She turned around and looked at Jefferson with a mischievous grin as he couldn't help but smile at her. He pulled out his arm wide and to the side, offering for her to come over to him. Danielle smiled as she moved over and laid down next to him, Jefferson wrapping his arms around her.

Jefferson brought his head down and kissed her on top of her head before nuzzling into it. She smiled into his hold as she wrapped her arms around his single arm. They both looked over to the other side to watch Grace still sleeping in front of her parents.

Jefferson remembered the first time he held onto Grace, how little she was but loud in the dead of night and still she was the cutest thing ever. He vowed to do at least a million things with her before she turned 10 years old.

He never even thought that he would have to go about it by himself.

"I still feel like this is a dream" he told her.

"Me too" She answered him.

"Where do we go from here?" Jefferson had to ask.

Danielle thought for a moment before she said, "First, we get rid of the March Hare, then we go about our lives. I'll feel much safer knowing he is nowhere near my family"

"Me too" Jefferson's arm wrapped tighter around her as if the thought of him would will Danielle away, "But why do you think he wants us?"

"He would never say" Danielle told him, "He would rant saying that all he needs to do is separate the three of us"

"Why?"

Danielle sighed, "I wish I knew"

Jefferson could feel Danielle tense up under his embrace as he slowly massaged her to calm her down. She closed her eyes, feeling Jefferson rub her arm up, squeeze, and the rub down. She remembered how her Cursed self knew this gesture but couldn't place it, how could she have been a fool for not thinking it was Jefferson.

She took a hold of his hand, brought it to her lips and gave a slow and gentle kiss. She then cradled his hand next to her face as if it were her favorite doll.

Danielle opened her eyes just in time to see her daughter stretch slightly before she opened her eyes.

Grace smiled, "Morning, mommy"

"Good morning, my Grace" Danielle said.

Jefferson waved up his hand in the air, making Grace giggle, "Morning, papa"

"Finally" Jefferson mumbled, making the two girls laugh, "Good morning, my beautiful ladies"

"What are we going to do today?" Grace asked.

"Well, first, we're going to make a huge celebration breakfast" Danielle announced, "And then we'll invite Henry over, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear the good news"

Grace beamed, "Yes! Oh, mommy, he constantly asks about you and we always come up with little ideas to get both you and Papa together"

"Then he should be the first to know" Danielle said.

Grace threw the covers off of herself as she quickly left the room. Danielle and Jefferson got up as they both slowly followed to see where their little Grace had went.

It didn't take long to figure out as she was running around the kitchen getting supplies ready.

"I want to make pancakes!" Grace said.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" Danielle asked.

"She tried once" Jefferson said from behind her, "Burned them until they were almost inedible"

"I didn't want to wake you up" Grace let out.

Danielle turned to her husband, "When was this?"

"The very next morning after we found each other" Jefferson informed her, "I was surprised to say the least"

"We then ate at Granny's" Grace said before something hit her, "Grandma! We should invite grandma, auntie, and uncle over!"

"We will soon" Danielle told her daughter, "Right now, let me show you how to actually make pancakes"

Jefferson leaned on the counter and folded his arms over his chest as he watched his wife and daughter scrambling to make breakfast, smiling as he finally found his happy ending.


	15. Different Plans

Danielle sat patiently as she watched her husband go into full details of how she came to remember her past life. She's never seen Jefferson like this before, trusting others with information and being a team player. Even to the Evil Queen of all people whom she feels she still harbors ill feelings toward. She was the reason Jefferson was trapped in Wonderland the second time around. But she trusted her husband, if he felt he could confide in the Charmings and the Evil Queen then she can too.

She turned and glanced outside to Grace and Henry playing outside with her little white rabbit. As much as Henry wanted to be a part of this conversation, Emma insisted that he kept Grace company. Danielle agreed with that notion, the less Grace knew the better. She didn't want her daughter worrying about who might want to harm her.

She felt a hand glide around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze as she looked up to see Jefferson holding onto her. He's been doing that absentmindedly now but each time she felt as if she missed his touch. She wouldn't be surprised if he kept finding excuses to touch her just to know that she is real.

Danielle reached out and held onto Jefferson as she leaned her head onto the side of his body. Finally hearing the end of the events were upon them, hearing what happened last night almost sounded like it happened a week ago.

"I knew that potion worked" Regina gave a cocky grin, "All it needed was an extra boost"

"True loves kiss wasn't from Jefferson to Danielle but to Danielle to Grace" Snow mused.

"Glad to know you're fully awake, Danielle" David told her, "But now we have this March Hare business to worry about. Is he the person who sends you the bouquet of flowers at work?"

" Yes" Danielle answered, "He knows I'm allergic to orange gerbera's"

Davide placed his hands on his hips, "I thought you said those were from your father"

Danielle shrugged, "My father's been dead for quite sometime now. I didn't want anyone worrying over me"

"Well now we have bigger problems on our shoulders" Regina stated, "Especially when he's in close ties with my mother. What does he look like anyways?"

Danielle sighed as she hopped up from the stool and immediately changed form into the March Hare.

Everyone gasped and took a step back from Danielle, all except Jefferson as they took in Danielle's shape-shifting skill. She was a tall man with red curly hair and blue eyes with a mischievous grin that meant no good. She had a gap in between her teeth and dressed in a checkered suit with a walking stick in hand. Danielle wished that there was more to go on but this was the last thing she saw him back in Wonderland. She just hoped that this form would strike anyone's memory of seeing him around Storybrooke.

Danielle shifted back into her natural form and gave an all out uncomfortable shiver, never wanting to do that again. It was bad enough that she had this man harass her but to remember that he kept her prisoner for so long. She looked around at the others in the room as her heart started to sink, no one looked as if they recognized him. Not even Regina who looked confused as to how he wound up in Storybrooke.

"Never seen him before" Emma spoke up, "I would've recognized anyone that creepy"

"Does he ring a bell, Regina?" David asked.

Regina shook her head, "Which begs the question: how did he find his way into my Curse?"

"Blood magic"

Everyone turned to Danielle as Regina asked, "What?"

"When I was first taken to Wonderland, the March Hare and I were held as prisoners in the same group" Danielle explained, "We made a blood oath to always be together"

"You stupid, girl" Regina said.

"Hey!" Jefferson yelled.

"Did you not hear what she said?" Regina challenged Jefferson, "She said for them to be together. That's how he found himself here, and that's why he's stalking her, it's because he's in love with your wife"

Jefferson glanced over to Danielle who had her eyes cast down to the floor, she already knew this. He confessed his love to her over her dying body. The dying body that he had helped kill while Jefferson was away.

She made her pact out of friendship, he made the pact out of hopeful love and felt betrayed when she left Wonderland with the Mad Hatter. All he needed was an opportunity for her to come back.

"I didn't know any better" Danielle said in a weak voice, "I was scared"

"Did you mention anything about life being connected in anyway?" Regina asked.

Danielle thought for a moment before she shook her head, "No"

Regina sighed in relief, "Good, means we can kill him and it won't have any effect on her"

Snow turned to Regina, "You're not seriously thinking about killing him, are you?"

"Yes" Jefferson, Danielle, and Regina all said together.

"Guys, he's a human being. We need to think this through before coming after him with pitchforks and torches" Emma mentioned.

"He put me in a locked room for five years, having me see my family and never told them I was alive" Danielle told her, "He deserves to rot in hell for all I care"

Jefferson wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Time for being civil is done" Jefferson told the others, "He's not getting away with a pat on the hand"

David shifted, "What if we put him in jail, perhaps reason with him"

Danielle let out a laugh, "He's a speedster, David, and not only that, a clever one too. His specialty is picking locks so he'll be out of there in no time and as for reasoning with him… he's more Mad than the Queen of Hearts"

"Would you be able to live with yourself if you did kill him?"Snow asked, "Could you really look at your daughter knowing you did that?"

"Yes" Danielle said without a moments hesitation, "I would be able to sleep better knowing that that vile monster will never take Grace's mother away from her ever again"

"Then it's all in the matter of who will reach him first" David said, "If we get him, he's going to jail but if you get to him… whatever you deem just will happen and rest on your hands"

Danielle was about to say something when pain shot through her back making her scream out in pain. Everyone was caught by surprise as Jefferson held onto her and guided her to the floor. She gasped as she reached to her back, feeling almost as if it was on fire but finding nothing. Whatever was happening, it wasn't coming from her own body as she felt her eyes roll back from how excruciating the pain was. Everyone crowded around her as Regina even tried healing her but found that nothing was wrong with Danielle's own body.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the middle of the animal shelter, lying on the floor. She was roughly kicked to be placed on her back, despite having a wound back there. Danielle stared up in shock at the March Hare standing over her body with a knife in his hand. Danielle tried to back up but the pain was too intense in her back.

She opened her eyes to see Jefferson and the others over her and back at his home. She thrashed out and clung onto Jefferson's vest, as if that would make her stay where she was. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she still felt the pain in her back before her abdomen burned.

The March Hare was bent over her body as he slowly pulled the knife out of her stomach, making Danielle choke on her blood. He let out a manic giggle as he licked the blood off of the blade before slicing it across her neck.

Danielle sat up straight and gasped for air as everyone broke away from her, she cried hysterically as she's never felt that much panic and pain before.

"I saw him!" Danielle screamed, "He was killing me!"


	16. Pity Party

Danielle shivered uncontrollably as the teacup rattled in her hands. She's never experienced death before from another clone, they were always just as careful as her, but feeling the life slip out of the previous clone terrified her. It almost felt as if she was robbed and the March Hare took something from her. She couldn't help but think that that version of Danielle was supposed to be her at the shelter and not the clone. She even wondered if the March Hare knew that she was awake and sought out the clone to send a message or if he thought that now would be the appropriate time to seek revenge.

David called Emma shortly after he left to check on the shelter, he said that the doctor on duty was knocked unconscious and visibly hurt. He went to where Danielle said she was attacked but only saw blood on the floor but no body. The March Hare didn't leave anything or destroy the facility to send a message to her. She didn't know if that was better or worse for her situation.

Jefferson couldn't help but watch his wife, seeing her visibly shaken greatly upset him. He tried to reach out and comfort her but that forced Danielle to jump and shiver even more violently. He didn't like how she was so terrified of this man and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"What can I do to help?" Jefferson asked his wife.

"We need to get Grace out of here" Danielle said, "Somewhere safe; the fairies sanctuary, the Charmings home, hell, even have her stay at Regina's. She can't be around me knowing that the March Hare just brutally-"

Danielle felt her throat go stiff as she glanced down to her hands, Jefferson reached out to touch her but stopped as he said, "We should keep her with us"

"What?!"

"She will be safer with both of her parents here" Jefferson told her.

"Jefferson, he tried to kill me" Danielle told him, "Chances are he found out that the Danielle he killed was a clone. He'll be more erratic and angry now, even hell bent on trying to find us"

"Sometimes the safest place for your child is not by your side" Snow White spoke up, "Trust me"

She gave a slight glance over to Emma's direction who shifted uncontrollably from the attention on her. Jefferson didn't want to believe what they were saying but knew it would be the safest thing to do.

He glanced over to Danielle who had tears in her eyes from the decision she just made, she looked over to Jefferson as he too seemed on the verge of tears.

"I think she'll be safer with Regina" Jefferson finally said, "At least I'll know that Grace has magic there to protect her"

Danielle slowly straightened up and brushed off her skirt, "We should be the ones to tell her. I can't keep avoiding this subject forever"

"I thought you said that she will be safe knowing that she doesn't know" Regina repeated.

"Seeing what the March Hare is capable of made me second guess my first opinion" Danielle said, "He won't care if Grace is 10 years old or not, he will try to hurt her"

Jefferson glanced up from the couch, "Will you be able to protect her if things go south?"

Regina nodded her head, "I'll protect her just as much as I would protect Henry… with my life if it seems necessary"

"Good" Jefferson got up as well, "That's what I wanted to hear"

The grownups then filed out of the house and into the massive backyard where Henry and Grace were trying to teach her pet how to do tricks. Danielle couldn't help but smile as she knew her daughter bought a white rabbit because it reminded her of her mother. If her family had the same abilities as she did, she would've told them to hide Grace and protect her. But she knew that her family was no match for the March Hare and he would be anticipating her to bring Grace to more family. When Danielle and Jefferson got close enough, Grace looked up and smiled to her parents.

"We're trying to teach her how to jump through the hoop" Grace told them.

"Has she done it yet?" Danielle asked.

Grace shook her head, "Not really, all she wants to do is eat the grass"

Danielle smiled before she cleared her throat, "Um, Grace, we're going to have to ask you to stay with Regina for a while"

"Stay as in the whole day?" Grace asked, "Or stay as in longer?"

Jefferson was the first to speak, "We don't know yet, sweetie… but it's for your own good"

"What's going on?" Henry asked as he looked to his mother's and grandma.

"We just need to keep Grace safe for a while until something blows over" Danielle tried to keep details to a minimal as possible.

Grace's lower lip trembled immensely before she leaped over and wrapped herself into her mother's embrace. Danielle closed her eyes as her heart hammered out of her chest as she tried not to cry as well. This was by far the most difficult thing she could possibly do, sending her daughter away right when they were reunited. Jefferson wrapped both of his girls in a strong hug as well, kissing both of their heads.

Grace let out a sob as she shook all over, not knowing when she'll see her parents again. She wanted to argue with them, tell them that she wants to stay with them but couldn't. Somehow she knew there was something that was upsetting her parents and this was the last thing they wanted to do.

When they broke apart, Regina had already conjured up a bag as Henry stood next to her. Grace looked back to her parents as Danielle blew her a kiss before their daughter joined Regina and Henry.

Regina looked up to the parents as if mentally reminding them what she promised before she disappeared in purple smoke.

Danielle let out a cry that she felt she held in for a while as she turned to Jefferson and held onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, trying to comfort her while he too was in pain. Emma turned and looked to Snow White who looked on the verge of tears as well. She reached out and held onto her mother's hand as Snow turned away. Suddenly, there was a manic laugh in the corner that made everyone's blood run cold.

"What a little grand pity party" the March Hare said from the corner.

"Get out of here!" Jefferson yelled to him.

He moved to fight him but Danielle held him back, "Jefferson!"

"You might want to listen to your beloved" the March Hare said, "She knows what I'm capable of"

"What do you want?" Emma demanded.

"Oh! The savior! How nice to meet you!" he leaned in with a crazed look in his eye, "You can't save this family"

"You bet your ass, I will" Emma said with fierce determination, "Why are you harassing them?"

"To take back what is mine" the March Hare pointed to Danielle.

Hearing that she was nothing more than some property, Danielle glared at the March Hare but accidentally loosened her grip on Jefferson. Her husband found his opportunity and ran past his wife and over to the March Hare. He tried tackling him to the ground but the March Hare sped away at the last minute. He then took out his knife and smiled at Jefferson's turned back.

Danielle gasped as she sped over to the Hare but then tripped on her own footing as she noticed she stopped running fast when she got close to him. He turned to Danielle and backhanded her with a sharp ring on his finger. She let out a yell as she hit the floor, feeling her skin sliced as blood trickled up to the opening.

She glanced up at the man towering over her like her vision before a blast of white light hit him away from Danielle. Emma stood there with her hands raised as she herself was surprised at her ability.

Jefferson let out a grunt as the March Hare stood behind him with a blade to his throat.

"No!" Danielle screamed, "It's me you want! Take me, don't hurt him!"

The March Hare thought for a moment before he said, "Meet me under the clock tower at midnight, don't be late or it'll be off with his head again to your poor little Jefferson … and Grace too"


	17. Midnight Madness

Danielle stared at herself in the mirror with her long white coat, gloves, boots, and hat on; her usual White Rabbit uniform staring back at her. Back then, she used to wear it in style, now she felt as if she was a little girl trying on her mother's outfit. She remembered back in Wonderland loving this outfit and even posing in front of her reflection to see which pose worked best on first impressions, that was before she had a family. That was before she had to think of someone other than herself. She glanced down to her pocket watch, trying to make sure that she wouldn't be late.

A figure moved in front of her as she glanced up to her husband, in a more noticeable outfit that fit the Mad Hatter as well. He flipped around one of his hats, knowing the original was destroyed and this one meant nothing. Danielle reached up and touched his scar that wrapped around his neck, the wound she never wanted to notice. She remembered screaming at the top of her lungs at the mirror when the guard chopped Jefferson's head off, not knowing that he'd still be living.

"I should be there with you" Jefferson said, "He never mentioned about going alone"

"I know" Danielle whispered, "But someone has to be here for Grace if-"

"Don't say it" Jefferson cut her off, "Don't you dare say it… not again"

Danielle turned, cupped his face and brought his forehead down to hers, "I'm not planning on dying tonight"

"He's got a trick up his sleeve" Jefferson told her, "You couldn't run fast around him"

Danielle nodded, "I know… I'll figure something out"

"While I sit helplessly on the sidelines" Jefferson sighed out of frustration.

"Oh, I know you'll end up being there" Danielle smiled up to him, "We never do as we're told"

Jefferson wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips down onto hers with so much force and passion. Danielle couldn't help but moan into the kiss as she played with the back of his hair for a little while longer. They broke the kiss as Jefferson brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a tender kiss.

"The second you leave, I'm running to the car" Jefferson told her.

"Then get your ass to the car" Danielle told him before running down to the main street, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Well, well, well" an annoying voice echoed around her, "You're early for once… the Dark Curse did something good afterall"

"When someone threatens your family you tend to put yourself aside" Danielle looked around but couldn't see him, "What do you want!?"

The March Hare giggled, "First, world peace, then maybe a little house by the lake to see an incredible sunrise and sunset but the last of all…"

His voice came up behind her, "You"

"You can't have me" Danielle picked up her nose to the sky, "I'm married"

She flung out her fist and punched him across the face, something that she's been wanting to do all day. Danielle was hoping to have superspeed on her side but found out that she was moving just as slow as before.

Danielle moved to punch him again but nearly fell over as the March Hare ran past her.

She tried to find him but felt someone punch her in the gut as she fell to the floor and was flung from where she was standing. Even though she felt two blows, her body reacted to what felt like twenty. Danielle groaned as she tried to run once more but her reflexes were still too slow. She had no understanding why as the March Hare picked her up by the collar with that crazed look in his eye. He rose his hand to strike her again when a flash of white light illuminated them as a horn could be heard.

The March Hare took off in a run away from the moving car as the tires screeched on the pavement. Danielle made one last attempt to run in which she did as she nearly ran into a nearby tree from how sudden her power came back to life. She panted as she bent down to catch her breath, feeling her bruises well up. Jefferson came up to her side just as the David and Emma turned the corner from the opposite side of the street.

Danielle straightened up as something clicked in her mind, a flashback from when she was first captured. Their owner had a cane similar to the one the March Hare had and controlled all of the speedsters who had given their blood and hair to the master. The March Hare must have the one that controlled her.

Danielle gripped onto her husband, "The cane"

"What?!"

"The cane is the reason why I can't use my powers on him" Danielle explained, "He took it from the owner"

"Separate the cane, separate him from power" Jefferson pieced together.

"No" Danielle said, "I don't want it separated, I want it destroyed"

"Me too" Jefferson looked around, "Where is he?"

"Let's call him out" Danielle turned as five other clones appeared out of thin air.

Jefferson was about to argue about it being too dangerous but then noticed that Danielle shapeshifted into Jefferson before he nodded, "Be careful"

The group all went out into the clearing, each spreading out to confuse the March Hare even more. David and Emma walked closer to the cluster of Danielle's and two Jefferson's, liking the idea of strength in numbers.

Suddenly, the March Hare appeared in the middle of the street, smiling even though he was outnumbered.

The pack of White Rabbit's suddenly took off running around him, trying to confuse the speedster even more. Jefferson rose up his gun and didn't even waste time as he shot at the March Hare, aiming for his head. It would've taken a miracle to actually shoot a speedster as his bullet completely missed its target. David took out his sword as the March Hare appeared in front of him, taunting him. He lashed out but with each swing he would miss before David was thrown to the side.

The March Hare then turned his attention to one of the White Rabbits as he ran over and flung his sword into a woman. The Jefferson that was farthest from him, suddenly cowered down and gasped in pain. He turned his attention to the fraud as a smile appeared on his lips. All of the other White Rabbits didn't react to the pain which only made him confirm that this was the real White Rabbit.

"Gotcha" he said in a high voice.

Grace glanced up to the clock, "I should be there"

"Grace, you need to sleep" Regina tried to comfort, "Everything will be alright"

"No, it wont" Grace shook her head, "He took mommy away once, he can do it again"

Henry tried, "They have my mom and grandpa fighting with them… they will never lose to someone like him"

"Henry's right" Regina said, "They're annoyingly persistent, they won't let the March Hare get to your mother again"

Grace shivered, "But I can't feel that something is wrong… I don't know how to explain it, I just do"

"Grace, nothing bad will happen to them" Regina tried to say.

Grace could hear them but it felt they were miles away, she knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut. It haunted her, the last time she felt like this, her mother never came back and same with her father when they both went to Wonderland. This time she felt it for both of her parents.

The urge to be with them was so strong that she felt her heart beat faster as sweat started to build up on her forehead. It must've been more noticeable because she could feel Regina's hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

Grave couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be with her parents, and she needed to be with them now.


	18. Prized Possession

Danielle, in Jefferson's form, let out a scream in agony as yet another clone was dying in a painful way. The March Hare knew by know she was the fraud but he found a new enjoyment on creating this discomfort on Danielle. As much as they tried, the March Hare was too fast for them to catch up to. Instead of worrying over the speedster, Jefferson stayed by his wife's side. He knew it was only a matter of time before he will start trying to go after Danielle.

"You need to leave here now" Jefferson whispered to her, "Get as far away from here as possible"

Danielle shook her head, "No, I have to stay… we need to end this"

"He'll kill you after he's done with the others" Jefferson tried, "Please, Danielle, I'm begging you"

"I know… maybe that was our flaw back then" Danielle grunted, "We tried doing things without one another… if we'd stayed together, none of this would've happened"

Jefferson slowly inhaled, "I know, it's always on my mind"

Danielle let out another holler of pain, "We stay together and that's that"

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn" Jefferson cursed her as he helped her up.

"What's the plan?" David ran up to them, "He's too fast to catch"

Danielle glanced over to him as she noticed he was going after the last two clones that were left. Emma hit him with a blast of white light but he immediately gets up and starts chasing the others like a hound after rabbits. Their only chance was for Danielle to get to him but not with his cane in reach. She's faster but he's got the one thing that's her weakness up his sleeve.

"Without speed, I would suggest to take out his knees" Danielle phased back into herself, "He already knows I'm the real one"

David looked around, "He's even not taking Emma's power into effect"

"It's because he's not caring about Emma, what he wants is to torture" Danielle groaned, "He's single minded like that"

"Maybe we don't have to catch him" Jefferson said, "Just trap him"

He glanced over to his car before looking back to Danielle, "Will you be okay?"

Danielle nodded, "Go"

"I'll stay by her" David told him.

Jefferson nodded as he took off running to get whatever he needed in his car as David turned to her, "Missed those good old days when you didn't know about this guy"

Danielle struggled to smile before a puff of purple smoke materialized before Regina and Henry appeared, "What are you doing here? Where's Grace?"

Regina opened her mouth to say something as Henry looked around before something small zipped past them and went for the March Hare. Even he looked surprised as something was ripped from him, his cane. Everyone turned and watched as the little blur stopped and Grace was standing there with the cane. She seemed just as surprised as everyone present before Danielle looked over to the March Hare. He seemed astonished as well before he gave off a wicked smile towards Grace, causing her blood to run cold.

He took off in a run to her just as Grace flipped the cane over to the gem and smashed it to the ground. It created a shattering sound as a bright light exploded from the end of the cane, destroying the control. Grace didn't know how she knew what to do to destroy the stick but she was glad she did it.

She took off in a run but didn't get far when the March Hare grabbed onto her arm, wrenching her back, making the girl yelp in pain.

"You little bitch!" he hollered, "Do you realize what you just did!?"

"Yes, I freed my mommy" Grace said.

He was about to say something more when someone hit him with so much force, it took his breath away. He was sent flying across the street as he looked up to see Danielle standing protectively in front of her daughter. The March Hare gave a sheepish grin as he rose up his hand in what looked like a surrender. Suddenly, an arrow shot him from high above with a slow tonic dripped into the arrow. Snow white had been waiting on the roof patiently for her chance as now she finally took it and hit her mark.

Regina glared as she conjured up a fireball and sent it soaring to the man as he had nowhere to go. The March Hare tried to take off in a run but wasn't fast enough as the fireball hit on his jacket. He yelled as he struggled to put out the flames before he was tossed to the other side of the street once more.

He looked up to see Danielle standing over him with a dark look on her face.

"Daniella, please… after all we've been through" he tried to reason.

"I could say the same thing for you!" Danielle screamed, "How dare you betrayed me, kept me prisoner from my family, and threaten their lives! I trusted you, I helped you, I even considered you as a friend before you turned your back on me"

"It was the Queen of Hearts!" The March Hare pleaded, "She wanted Grace, she's foreseen that she was special! None of us have inherited powers of a speedster before, only her!"

"And that's the reason why you betrayed me?" Danielle glared, "To do _**her**_ bidding?"

The March Hare shrugged, "The money was too good and it was a promising value"

"I'll give you a promising value" Danielle threatened.

Jefferson took his Hat, the one Emma restored into its magic qualities as he flung it in the middle of the road, creating a whirlpool. Everyone backed away as Jefferson looked over and nodded to his wife. Two clones appeared next to her as they each grabbed onto one side of the March Hare's arms and wretched him from the ground. He thrashed around even tried to reason with Danielle more but she didn't even look at the man as she nodded to her clones. They both took off at a run to the portal, jumped, and at the last second, dropped the March Hare into the opening before the clones disappeared.

His screams could be heard as the portal closed and turned back into a hat, Jefferson walked over to it, and dusted the hat off as Henry asked, "Where did you take him?"

"To a place where the March Hare is truly terrified of" Jefferson answered.

Danielle seemed to understand as she nodded, "He won't be coming back from there"

"And if he does?" Snow asked as she joined the group.

"My family will be ready for him" Danielle turned to Grace, "All of us"

"Does that mean I'm a White Rabbit too?" Grace asked excitedly, making all the grownups around her chuckle.

"Yes, you are my little Gracie" Danielle kissed her on the top of her head before kneeling down to her level, "You're a little White Rabbit"


	19. How it Happened

Daniella stopped in another room, her heart racing as a clone appeared before her and ran down the opposite hall, causing the guards to exclaim and run after the imposter. She took out her watch and looked at it, knowing Jefferson should be able to retrieve his Hat by now. A whirling sound made Daniella gasp and look up just as the March Hare entered the room, dusting off his old worn out hat. Daniella smiled as she was happy that her friend was able to help her husband escape. He looked up to her and smiled a mischievous grin, telling her that he was having too much fun on this mission.

"Those idiots will believe anything they see" The March Hare giggled.

Daniella shrugged, "Lucky for us, I want to thank you for doing this for me"

He waved it off, "It was the least I could do… but I do have to admit that I miss this. Can't you at least stop by every once in awhile to cause more chaos?"

Daniella sighed, "You know I can't do that, the Queen of Hearts has a warrant out for my arrest"

"True" the March Hare said, looking visibly disappointed.

"But, you can always come back with us? The Enchanted Forest is amazing and has so much room to run around plus, you have yet to see my daughter"

"Maybe sometime" the March Hare said, "But not this time, unfortunately… for the both of us"

Daniella barely heard his last comment when suddenly the March Hare was in front of her with a burning feeling in her stomach. She gawked and glanced down to see five stab wounds in her stomach as the March Hare twisted the last stab. She let out a scream in agony as she leaned into the March Hare as she fell to the floor. He guided her down as he pet her hair and shushed her.

He whispered, "It's better this way"

"What?" Daniella struggled to say, "Why?"

He gave a small smile, "For us to be together, silly"

Daniella found it hard to breathe as the taste of copper came into her throat, "Please… don't do this… my daughter-"

"Will be fine without you" The March Hare said, "Honestly, you said so yourself that she was going to grow up to be a little independent lady, mind as well force her to"

"Jefferson will kill you" Daniella said, "When I tell him what you did"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, you see, I stabbed you with a memory potion and as you lay here dying, you will slowly forget recent events" the March Hare explained.

"Daniella!" Jefferson could be heard yelling.

"Damn" the March Hare glowered.

He glanced down to her, kissed her on the forehead, before he ran out of the room just as Jefferson ran in. A scream and a sob escaped his lips at the same time as he ran over to his wife, her long white coat nearly soaked in blood. He whimpered as he placed his hand on her stomach and looked to her crying on the floor.

"Oh, babe" Jefferson whispered, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, I should've listened to you when you said to not come here"

Daniella struggled but she shook her head, "No… don't apologize… I don't regret anything"

"Who did this to you?" Jefferson looked around as he noticed the murder weapon wasn't there, "Daniella, tell me, who did this to you"

Daniella opened her mouth to say something but then stopped as she thought about the answer, "I don't remember… Oh, god! I don't remember"

"It's okay" Jefferson shushed, "It's not important, what we need to do is get you out of this realm and go to a healer, okay?"

"No" Daniella shook her head, "The fall, Jefferson, it will kill me"

Hearing her say those words made a sob escape as he whispered, "But we have to try… please do it for me, or Grace, please, please do it for our daughter"

Guards could be heard down the hall, their voices coming back to the room where the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit were. He glanced over to the entrance before looking back to his wife as she too heard them.

"You have to go" Daniella said.

Jefferson shook his head, "No, I won't leave you"

"Jefferson" Daniella struggled to swallow, "Our daughter is back home, alone, please don't let her grow up as an orphan… she needs you"

Jefferson whimpered, "She needs her mother too"

"I know" Daniella struggled to inhale as she grabbed Jefferson's wrist, "I love you both so much… I will always be watching over you"

Jefferson glanced up as now he could hear the pounding steps before he kneeled down till their faces were inches apart, "I love you"

"I love you too, Jefferson" Daniella said, "Go… my death is upon me"

Jefferson cried before he said, "I'm sorry I caused this… I promise I will never set foot in Wonderland again"

Jefferson wretched himself away from his wife as he tossed the hat aside before looking back to Daniella, with a gut wrenching decision, he forced himself to jump into the portal as Daniella seized up and went limp.


	20. Together Again

Daniella woke up with a start, gasping as if she's been holding her breath for all of eternity. She sat straight up as she felt everything in her abdomen burn, but this was a comforting burn almost like the glow the sun gives you on a spring day. Daniella immediately looked down to her blood drenched jacket, seizing up as if she was going to feel the pain come back at any moment. But when it didn't, she rummaged around her coat as she realized that not only the pain was gone but so were the wounds. She wondered how this was even done before she tensed up and realized that she wasn't alone in this room.

The Queen of Hearts stood over her, the mask she uses in her hand but not covering her face. Behind her was the March Hare with a couple of other guards. Her memory raced back to her as she remembered how the March Hare betrayed her as she took off in a run. She then realized that there was no door in this room and all the windows were bolted shut no matter how hard or fast she hit them.

"Stop trying to escape" Cora demanded, "There's no way out"

"I'll find a way" Daniella snapped back, "I have to"

"Why?" Cora asked, "To get to Grace?"

Daniella immediately ran over to her until she was inches from her face, "Don't you _**dare**_ say her name"

She didn't notice but all the guards pointed their weapons at her but Cora waved them off before she said, "We all have someone we truly miss, even I do"

Daniella scoffed, "I doubt it, you don't have a heart. You just take them"

"I had to do a few things to get to where I am at today" Cora twirled her mask around, "Just as you did… you made your bed and now you must lie in it"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daniella glared.

Cora waved her hand as Daniella tensed, wondering what spell she was going to put on her. When nothing happened, she relaxed as she wondered if that was only a gesture to scare her. Something behind her sniffed and cried, the sound was so familiar that she froze up.

Daniella slowly turned around to see little Grace being held in her father's arms as he shushed her and comforted her. Silent tears ran down Jefferson's face as his eyes looked sunken in and bloodshot.

"Jefferson!" Daniella ran to the mirror, "Grace!"

"They can't hear you" Cora told her.

"What's going on?" Daniella turned to her, "What happened!?"

Cora blinked as if she were surprised, "Your death, of course, Jefferson just told your sweet little daughter that her dearest mother isn't going to return home"

"Death" Daniella felt it dawn on her as she asked, "Why am I not dead? Why did you revive me?"

Cora's face twisted into an ugly sneer as she said, "Because death is too sweet for you"

Daniella glared at her before she said, "I will find a way out and when I do, I'm coming after you"

Cora smirked, "Every prisoner has something they wish to hold onto, let's see how long yours last"

With a puff of smoke, Cora and the others disappeared, leaving her alone with the Enchanted mirror.

* * *

Danielle blinked as she thought about her cell in Wonderland, forcibly having to call it home for five years. But each and every day she wouldn't give up, she refused to. She wasn't going to let Cora take away the only thing that mattered most to her. The morning after the March Hare was banished, she never felt as if she woke up just as refreshed as she did this morning. She truly cherished the feeling as she knew that the worst part was now officially behind her.

"Grace is almost ready" Jefferson spoke up, "She wanted to meet us here"

Danielle turned to her husband, "You left her alone at the house?"

Jefferson shrugged, "I figured after all she's been through, she can handle herself".

Danielle rolled her eyes, "She does know her way here, right?"

Jefferson made a face, "Of course! She's only been here for 28 years"

Danielle let out a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "So what now, Mad Hatter?"

Jefferson looked to the sky and thought for a moment before he said, "Whatever the hell we want"

Danielle smiled, "I love the sound of that"

A small wind picked up behind them as Grace suddenly appeared before her parents. Danielle felt her heart warm up as Grace stood in a miniature costume that Danielle had on; a White Rabbit coat, boots, and gloves. She stood there so proud and tall as she took out from behind her a small portal hat to fit her head perfectly. Danielle looked up just in time to see Jefferson smile proudly at his daughter.

It was a unique mix up but on Grace, it fit her so perfectly. Jefferson took Danielle's hand and kissed it as he picked up a picnic basket as both of his girls walked together, hand in hand. Today was going to be Grace's first training exercise with her mother.

"So you think you have what it takes to become a White Rabbit, huh?" Danielle challenged.

Grace skipped next to her, "I know I've got what it takes; my mom's a White Rabbit and my dad's a portal jumper"

Jefferson chuckled, "She's got a point there, babe"

Danielle turned to him, " _We_ didn't get our abilities just because they were bestowed on us, I'm hoping to teach Grace that as well"

"Right, got it" Grace smiled.

"I'll go ahead and set up lunch" Jefferson said, "The perfect spot is just a mile out from here"

Danielle turned to him, "Got it, but we may be late"

Jefferson smirked, "I wasn't expecting you to be on time anyways"

Danielle winked to her husband as both she and Grace stood parallel to each other. Danielle smiled to her before she took off in a run, making Grace gasp before she ran after her.

Jefferson smiled as the flashes of white quickly disappeared before he let out a whistle song and twirled his Hat onto his head before casually walking to the picnic spot.


	21. Soundtrack

_**Keep it Low- The Hundred in the Hands**_

 _ **Lofticries- Purity Ring**_

 _ **Amenamy- Purity Ring**_

 _ **Our Shapes- We Love**_

 _ **Shake- Metal Mother**_

 _ **When I Grow Up- Fever Ray**_

 _ **Until We Bleed- Kleerup**_

 _ **Celebrating Nothing- Phantogram**_

 _ **Recognise- The Hundred in the Hands**_

 _ **I Wrote in Blood- Still Corners**_

 _ **Every Bone- Big History**_

 _ **Streetlight- Data Romance**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay!**_ _Normally I would upload the soundtrack right after the last chapter but my computer completely malfunctioned on me so it had to be longer than expected in order to place it on 8tracks! Hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
